Ma raison de guerir
by Cold Music
Summary: Kanda est médecin, Allen se retrouvera patient. Mais il se trouve qu'il est malade... Le plus âgé propose à Allen de venir chez lui, afin d'éviter toute 'bêtise', l'autre accepte. Ils se lancent alors dans une collocation empreinte de rédemption.
1. Le marché

**Ma raison de ****guérir**

_**Le marché**_

« On le perds ! On le perds ! ».

« Je sais ! Taisez vous donc ! ».

…

« Docteur… Son cœur a cessé de battre… ».

Le jeune docteur sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de déclarer : « Notez l'heure du décès. Merci de t'occuper du reste, Marianne ».

« Je t'en prie, Yuu ».

'Yuu' sortit de la salle d'opération, une moue énervée sur ses traits fins. L'opération à cœur ouvert s'était mal déroulée, ou plutôt mal finie. Le patient avait mal réagi.

Tant pis. Pourquoi Yuu s'en voudrait-il ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il rentra dans son bureau, régla deux-trois affaires rapidement.

Pourquoi être devenu médecin, n'est ce pas ? Si seulement il savait.

Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de son grand-père, qui lui avait conté tant de fois ses exploits de médecins, après la Guerre Mondiale. Mais peut-être était aussi à cause de son cœur. Parce que derrière ses airs de blasé, il y avait quelqu'un de beau. Le tout était de trouver, bien sur.

Ou peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que ses parents étaient morts plus tôt que lui. Ce n'était pas logique, pas normal. Il avait aimé ses parents, comme la plupart des gens, mais étrangement maintenant, tous les futurs parents qu'il croisait le rebutait. Ou peut-être était ce de la peur.

Comme cette Marianne, cette belle jeune fille. Elle avait son age, ils entraient tout les deux dans la trentaine. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, il voyait ces mains sur son ventre, ou une légère bosse pointait son nez. Elle était enceinte. Elle aimait son bébé comme elle aimait la vie. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore, n'avait pas encore choisi son nom, mais elle l'aimait. C'était son bébé, à elle et à cet homme qu'il avait croisé une fois. C'est tout.

Mais pourquoi avoir un enfant ? Elle entendait aussi bien que Yuu les cris des patientes dans le service accouchement. Parfois la péridurale n'était pas accordée, ou pas possible. L'enfance du gosse serait éprouvante, et c'était une épreuve pour n'importe quel couple. A l'adolescence, il serait pire qu'une pompe à fric, et dirait « ta gueule » à ses parents pour vingt euros, histoire de s'acheter un truc à la sortie de midi. Parce que c'était « cool » d'avoir de l'argent, c'était « cool » de désobéir. Adulte, il s'écraserait lamentablement au sol, en réalisant de quoi la vie était faite.

Ca **devait** être comme ça.

Il compléta la dernière fiche de son dossier avant de repartir chez lui. Dans son appartement rue de La Loi*. Encore une fois seul, pas accompagné.

Qui voudrait de lui, en même temps ?

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Kanda consultait son agenda de la journée. Consultation, consultation, opération, pause, entre autres.

Dieu que c'était excitant d'être médecin…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Yuu fit remarquer que c'était ouvert.

« Je viens pour une consultation, qui a lieu à neuf heure » dit le nouveau venu.

Yuu leva un œil à sa montre. Vingt minutes d'attente. C'était parfaitement acceptable.

« Asseyez-vous. Exposez moi votre problème » dit machinalement Kanda, arrangeant son bureau, histoire de paraître rangé et professionnel.

« Dernièrement, je me suis pris un coup, au niveau de la poitrine. Etrangement j'ai perdu ma respiration pendant une seconde ou deux » expliqua le patient, tâtant son cœur en parlant.

« Hmm… Je vois. Excusez moi, mais pourrais-je avoir votre nom ? Histoire de savoir à qui je dois adresser la facture » fit remarquer Yuu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en relevant la tête vers l'inconnu.

C'était un jeune homme, peut-être vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc étrange, sûrement une coloration. Mais pourquoi paraître plus vieux… ? Enfin. Ses traits étaient aussi fins que les siens et ses grands yeux argentés captivaient le regard. De corps, il était mince, voir tendance maigre. Il n'était pas loin de la perfection, si seulement il n'avait pas eut cette… coupure en dessous de l'œil gauche. Un original sûrement.

« Je suis allen Walker. A-L-L-E-N » précisa t-il, en voyant le médecin hausser un sourcil à l'orthographe de son prénom. Il sourit gentiment.

« Vous etes sûrement anglais… Les anglais sont originaux » murmura Yuu, regardant plus attentivement le jeune homme devant lui.

« Pardon ? » dit Allen, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

« Oh rien » répliqua Kanda. Il tourna ensuite une page, remplit un formulaire et le donna à son patient. « J'ai une idée de ce que vous avez, mais il me serait nécessaire d'avoir plus de précision. Des scanners répondraient à mes questions. Mais toujours, je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone, au cas ou vous auriez cette 'pause de respiration' plus longtemps. Mais laissez moi vous auscultez un peu ».

Tandis que le medecin faisait son travail, Allen se demandait mille et une choses.

« Est-ce grave ? » s'inquiéta le blanc de cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas encore très bien » répliqua l'homme, haussant les sourcils en soupirant. Il tendit la feuille au plus jeune : « Allez prendre rendez-vous au service des scanners. C'est à droite, en sortant de cette pièce. Mon numéro est sur la feuille que vous gardez. N'ayez pas peur d'appeler ».

« Merci beaucoup. C'est fort gentil de votre part ».

« C'est mon boulot, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au revoir, monsieur Walker ».

« Au revoir docteur » fit le plus jeune, sortant de la pièce.

L'homme resta dans la pièce encore quelques heures, avant de rentrer chez lui. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Lavi, son compagnon. Un spécial comme on en faisait plus.

Il gara sa voiture dans le parking, en face de son agréable maison. Il s'habilla rapidement, prenant une douche au passage.

A huit heures, il alla ouvrir à l'homme qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

« Bonjour Yuu » dit le rouquin.

« Entre donc ».

A peine eut-il le temps de fermer la porte, qu'il se retrouva dessus, coincé entre le bout de bois et le corps de Lavi.

Le rouquin plongea furieusement vers les lèvres de son aîné, en en profitant pour ouvrir de ces mains habiles la chemise de Yuu. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir de plaisir en sentant les mains de son amant sur son torse. Il remonta sa main droite jusqu'aux cheveux du plus jeune, afin de l'attirer à lui.

Kanda le dirigea jusqu'à la chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte.

Lavi était toujours aussi impatient.

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Il se souvint toujours de cet appel à huit heures et demie, quand il allait partir au travail. Quelqu'un l'appela sur son téléphone. A cette heure-ci, normalement personne ne devait l'appeler, sauf parfois Marianne, pour lui rappeler un rendez-vous. Mais il n'en avait pas oublié.

Il décrocha.

« Allo ? Docteur Kanda à l'appareil » fit-il, à son oreillette.

« Docteur… Je… » murmura une voix faible.

« Si c'est un blague, un téléphone rose, ce n'est pas amusant ».

« Docteur… C'est Allen… Walker ».

« Oh. Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna l'homme.

« Je n'arrive plus… à bien respirer… ».

« Ou habitez vous ? » demanda le japonais.

Le jeune homme lui donna son adresse, qu'il s'empressa de marquer dans son gps. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était arrivé. Il frappa à la porte, mais une voix lui dit que c'était ouvert.

'Quel imprudent' pensa le docteur.

« Je suis… ici » dit Allen, appelant son aîné de la chambre.

Le plus age rejoint son patient.

x~o~x~o~x~o~x

« Vous devriez venir chez moi » proposa le docteur.

« …Pardon ?! » hoqueta le plus jeune, ratant un battement de cœur.

« Vous avez bien ce que je pense. Vous etes jeune, ce serait dommage de vous perdre. Vous ne savez pas comment réagir. Et puis… C'est vide chez moi. Vous savez cuisiner ? ».

« Euh… Je me débrouille comme un bon célibataire… » répondit Allen, arquant un sourcil.

« Bienvenue chez moi alors… ».

« Je… Merci » articula le patient.

Un drôle de sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, que le médecin remarqua bien vite.

« Hm ? » soupira-t-il, se retournant afin de prendre son manteau.

« Vous etes un médecin…spécial ? ».

« Ca ne vous plait pas ? D'accord… ».

Le plus jeune l'interrompit : « Non non ! C'est de l'étonnement ! ».

« Je suis médecin. Vous etes mon patient, et ça me sembles un peu plus grave que je ne le croyais. Je vous voies mal à l'hôpital, vous amuser avec les pauvres gosses » expliqua clairement l'homme. « Vous venez ? ».

« Oui ! ».

Il ferma la porte.

x~o~x~o~x~o~x

« Vous avez une belle voiture ».

« Vous etes idiot… ».

L'autre sursauta à cette réponse : « Je vous fait un compliment sur votre voiture, et vous me dites que je suis idiot ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que c'est idiot. Je ne dis rien, et vous, vous ne voyez pas quoi dire pour relâcher la pression. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de parler, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi. Du temps perdu ».

Le plus jeune le fixa avec étonnement : « Comment… ? ».

« J'ai deviné ? Vos doigts. Vous vous les triturez. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est nerveux ».

« Je… Bien ».

« Vous etes un livre, à mes yeux. Votre visage est comme une page, j'arrive à y lire des choses. Tellement de choses, de trop… ».

Il prit une respiration, longue et douloureuse.

« Là, vous vous demandez ce que vous avez. Vos sourcils le montrent. Avant vous vous demandiez ou mettre votre main ». Il changea d'ailleurs la sienne pour conduire. « Et là vous vous demandez sur qui vous etes tombé. 'Un psychopathe, peut-être ? Non, il ne serait pas médecin…'. Ce que vous etes prévisible » finit le médecin. Il sourit.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer au moins ? » questionna le plus jeune, se rapprochant de la portière.

« En sautant de la portière, à cent kilomètres heure, vous pourriez réussir. Et non, je suis médecin. Mon but c'est de les sauver ».

« J'ai déjà vu des médecins tuer ».

« Dans des émissions, dans le genre _Experts A Miami_. Malheureusement ce n'est pas vrai… ».

« Malheureusement ? » releva Allen, curieux.

« Je ne touche pas autant qu'eux, je crois » expliqua Yuu, très sérieux.

« Vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent… ? ».

« Si je ne pensais qu'à l'argent, je serai directeur, pas médecin ».

« Vous m'énervez » fit Allen, subitement, après un petit moment de silence.

« Pourquoi ? J'aurai été rapide » ironisa le plus age.

« Vous agissez comme… comme si vous saviez tout. Comme si vous aviez tout vécu, tout deviné. J'ai l'impression que vous jouez avec moi ».

« Peut-être aies-je vécu des choses que vous n'avez pas vécu… » expliqua le médecin.

« A mon avis… Quand je vous vois, je ne vois pas l'homme que j'avais vu dans le bureau. Fort et solitaire. Je vois quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide ».

« Vous vous trompez » répondit Yuu, tournant à gauche.

« Prouvez le moi. Personne ne parle comme ça par envie. Et pourquoi pouvez vous lire en moi ? Parce que quelqu'un a sûrement déjà lu en vous » continua Allen.

« Taisez-vous ».

« Vous voyez, j'ai raison. Vous avez besoin d'aide, je le vois. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est rencontré » finit le plus jeune.

« Vous avez la foi vous… Vous n'etes qu'un patient, et moi un docteur. Vous m'énervez comme le monde entier m'énerve. Je vous en veux, comme j'en veux au monde entier, ça vous va ? Taisez-vous donc, vous qui ne savez rien. Vous qui croyez que Dieu, ou quelque chose comme ça aurait voulu notre rencontre, afin de me sauver » expliqua, en crachant presque ses mots, Yuu. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé ».

« … Pourquoi refusez-vous… ? ».

« Vous avez deux ans de retard. Deux ans. C'est peu dans une vie, mais trop dans la mienne. Vous espérez quoi ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

« Vous aider… ».

« Vous mentez. Vous ne dites que des mensonges, des phrases idiotes sans queue ni tête qui n'ont qu'un but : M'embrouiller. Et vous espérez que je marcherai… ». Il tourna à droite, se tut, quelques secondes. « L'espoir est bon pour les faibles. Ceux qui ne passent pas à l'acte, qui attendent, attendent, que quelqu'un vienne changer quelque chose. Leur vie sûrement. Ca a peut-être été votre cas, et vous voulez jeté votre 'positive attitude' sur moi. L'espoir n'a pas sa place dans ma vie. Moi je me base sur des faits, des choses qui se sont passés et arriveront. L'espoir c'est se tuer à petit feu ».

« Vous etes si triste… ».

Allen leva la main vers le visage du plus vieux, et caressa la joue.

« Arrêtez ça… ».

« Faisons un pacte, d'accord… ? ».

« Je vous écoute ».

La main d'Allen se retira, puis vint se poser sur la main libre du conducteur.

« Je vais vous sauver. En échange, sauvez moi de ma maladie, enfin de ce que j'ai. D'accord ? » prononça calmement le plus jeune, un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres.

Yuu le regarda attentivement, détaillant son visage rapidement.

« Ca ne sera pas si facile » répondit-il, finalement.

« Vous parlez de moi ou de vous ? » questionna le plus jeune.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Faisons un effort… ».

Kanda le regarda avec intérêt le visage d'Allen. Il étudia la commissure de ses lèvres, comment elles formées. Son nez, fin, ses yeux, grands et d'une beauté cristalline.

Il sourit rapidement pour dire qu'il acceptait.

« Merci… Merci » fit Allen, se recalant sur son siège.

Un long moment de silence suivit cet échange. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

« Je vais vous déposer à l'hôpital, devant l'entrée. Je vous rejoindrai quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir garé ma voiture. Je vous prendrai un rendez-vous urgent » expliqua le docteur.

« Je… Merci ! » fit le plus jeune, étonné par cette initiative.

« Plus vite je saurai ce que vous avez, plus vite je pourrai vous ramener chez vous » plaisanta le plus âgé, entrant dans le parking de l'hôpital.

« Vous mentez… ».

« Qui sait… ». Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire, mais Allen ne le vit pas.

« Et puis, mon 'chez moi' maintenant, c'est plutôt 'chez nous' ! ».

« 'Chez nous'… » répéta Yuu.

« Oui… Oh, arrêtez vous ! Il faut que je sorte ici, c'est plus rapide pour rentrer ! ».

Il s'arrêta.

« A tantôt ! » fit le plus jeune, clapant la porte.

« Oui… ».

**-END-**

Je tiens à dire que je m'excuse, de un, je n'ai toujours pas fini Endlessly, et de deux, j'ai abandonné Kanda psychologue :(. Excusez moi, mais je n'avais pas le courage…

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Ma preuve d'Existence

**Ma raison de guérir**

_**Ma preuve d'existence **_

« Tu as des nouvelles de l'hôpital ? ».

« Non ».

Allen soupira ; que c'était lent… Il avait passé des scanners, des radios, enfin toute les choses possibles et désagréables, mais il devait encore attendre une bonne semaine avant de revoir le médecin.

Yuu s'assit à table, attendant que le blanc de cheveux aie fini de faire à manger.

« J'ai faim, Moyashi » dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Moi aussi, Yuu ».

Ils grimacèrent au même moment aux surnoms qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

Pourquoi donc le japonais l'appelait-il _Moyashi_ ? Pourquoi pas _blanc bec_, hein ? Blanc bec, c'est bien. Et puis, tout le monde comprend ce que ça veut dire. Alors que l'autre surnom… Moyashi là. On dirait un _mon_ pas fini, et que l'interlocuteur aurait éternué à la fin. Classe. Vachement. Il se souvint même qu'une fois, le médecin l'avait appelé comme ça devant une infirmière. Bien sur, cette dernière avait relevé la tête. On avait pu alors observer une multitude d'expressions sur son visage, et le fait qu'elle avait hésité entre dire : « A vos souhaits » ou partir. Pour finir elle était partie sans rien dire, sous le regard étonné du médecin. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la jeune femme était partie. Heureux seront les simples d'esprits…

Dernièrement ils avaient été invités à une fête. La crédibilité de Yuu avait failli disparaître pour de bon.

_« Roh, allez, viens donc ! »._

_Yuu grogna assez fort._

_« J'te demande pas de faire un chien… »._

_Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du plus âgé, tandis que l'autre lui souriait avec satisfaction, tout en se moquant ouvertement de lui. _

_« Tu vas voir le chien ce qu'il va faire… » rouspeta t-il, baissant les épaules._

_« Il va me voler dans les plumes ? » répliqua Allen, cachant mal un fou rire naissant._

_Le docteur lui tapa sur la tête, rapidement. « Pardon ? » articula-t-il, innocemment, en remettant sa main dans sa poche._

_« Hey ! » fit le plus jeune, repoussant son aîné du coude._

_« Fais attention… »._

_« Quoi encore ? » questionna le blanc de cheveux, se retournant vers l'autre._

_« Tu vas te faire mal en me frappant… » se moqua Kanda, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

_Allen plissa des yeux, en s'approchant du visage de Yuu : « Pardon ? » siffla t-il._

_« Tu as très bien compris » répliqua le docteur, baissant les yeux sur son interlocuteur._

_Ca devenait dangereux, trop dangereux. Le plus jeune se rapprochait de plus en plus de son aîné. Ne sentait-il pas le danger venir ? Ne sentait-il pas que Yuu désirait ardemment ses lèvres ? Etait-il idiot ?_

_« Idiot » murmura justement le jeune homme._

_Son souffle alla jusqu'à la bouche du médecin. Ca devenait trop… Trop tentant, trop désirable… ! Alors, n'écoutant que son envie, l'homme se pencha sur son interlocuteur, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit la surprise de l'autre, mais ne fit pas spécialement attention. Tout ce qu'il comptait là, maintenant, c'était ça : embrasser ses lèvres désirables…_

_Allen répondit néanmoins : lui aussi avait les mêmes envies. Il leva ses mains jusqu'au visage de l'autre, et l'attira à lui. Il tâta le visage de l'autre, essayant de connaître désormais ce nouveau visage aussi bien qu'il le pourrait. Il voulait reconnaître ses cheveux de jais, ceux qui revenaient aussi sur ses joues, son nez fin. Mais surtout ces lèvres, qui scellaient sauvagement les siennes. Elles donnaient tout, étaient légèrement froides, insatiables et imprévisibles comme les vagues. Allen entoura de ses bras Kanda, qui coinça son aîné contre le mur._

_Il descendit vers son cou, le mordillant et jouant partout sur son passage, faisant rougir de plaisir le plus jeune. Insatiable, vraiment. _

_Il voulu ouvrir la veste de l'autre, car après tout, il s'apprêtait à partir, mais il entendit quelque chose._

_« Arrêtes… » soupira le plus jeune._

_Il releva la tête vers lui._

_« S'il te plait, Kanda… Non…. » supplia le jeune homme, avec une moue triste._

_« Tu ne veux pas… ? »._

_L'autre fit non de la tête. Yuu déglutit difficilement et s'écarta du corps de l'autre : « Bien… » articula t-il. _

_« Yuu… Ne le prends pas comme ça… ! » fit Allen, conciliant._

_Le docteur se retourna, reprenant son masque, et ouvrit la porte : « Prêt à partir ? »._

_Le blanc de cheveux soupira, avant de répondre positivement. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Il n'avait pas voulu, il l'avait en quelque sorte rejeter… Or Yuu avait extrêmement sa fierté, d'ailleurs assez mal placée. Comment devait-il l'avoir prit ? Sûrement mal. Qui ne le prendrait pas mal… ? Même si Allen n'avait pas voulu qu'il le prenne comme ça, il restait ce qu'il s'était passé. Les faits. _

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

« Tu sais, c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais des sobas, cette semaine… ».

« Qu'en déduis-tu ? ».

« Que tu les adores sûrement et que nous sommes aussi mardi … ». Vrai pour les deux.

Allen soupira fortement. Il connaissait les origines du médecin, mais quand même… Il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'autre lui avait demandé s'il savait cuisiner.

« Tu en as pas marre des fois ? » questionna t-il, posant son assiette sur la table.

« On ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses, moyashi » répliqua l'homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« J'ai des doutes sur l'adjectif 'bon', enfin… Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! ».

« Tu sais quoi ? Demain, c'est toi qui feras à manger, on verra bien. Et je t'appelle comme ça me plait de t'appeler, baka ».

Le plus jeune grommela.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » nargua le médecin. « J'ai fini, tu as mit la table ? ».

« Affirmatif ».

« Bien, tu obéis bien » dit Yuu, se retournant, la casserole à la main, le narguant de sa louche.

« Bah tiens… Prends moi pour ton chien » ricana le plus jeune.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils partageaient la même maison. Parfois, l'homme s'absentait, histoire de voir un patient, ou deux. Parfois, Allen, qui venait tout juste d'avoir fini ses études, l'attendait, afin de lui demander de l'aide pour une quelconque chose. Pas qu'il aimait, mais bon… Le médecin était intelligent, et le savait.

Nous étions un soir de décembre, et il faisait froid, très froid. Dehors, il neigeait avec violence. Heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche, sinon cela aurait été dur de partir au travail. Kanda avait mit le chauffage plus fort, et avait prêté un de ses pulls au jeune homme, qui pris par la rapidité du déménagement, n'avait pas pensé à en prendre. Le plus jeune était tout simplement adorable, avec sa petit mine contrite et son regard accordé à la neige.

« Tu sais ce que mon père me disait, quand j'étais petit, sur la neige ? » demanda Allen, connaissant pourtant la réponse. Il voulait simplement savoir si cela intéressait son aîné.

« Non. Dis moi ».

« Il me racontait une histoire. A cause de la couleur de mes yeux, et de mes cheveux. Ils sont comme _elle_. J'aimais jouer dehors, avec mon père. Je n'avais pas peur de me montrer. Pas peur de son regard. Je me souviens, le sien était accueillant. Doux. Il me disait comment il m'avait trouvé. C'était en décembre, le vingt-cinq même ! Il neigeait à tout rompre, et mon père se dépêchait de rentrer au cirque. Parce qu'il était clown, et un peu acrobate. Ca faisait rire beaucoup de gens. Enfin bref. Au croisement d'une rue, il m'a vu. J'étais assis, sur le palier d'une porte. Sauf que l'immeuble n'existait plus, il ne restait que l'ouverture. Et j'étais là, assis. A attendre, encore et encore. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… Pourquoi même ? Aucune idée… Je me souviens juste de son écharpe, une écharpe blanche et noire, et de comment il m'a emmené. Je n'avais pas peur » raconta t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu n'avais pas peur… ? Cela aurait pu mal finir. Quel age avais-tu… ? ».

« J'avais… Je ne sais pas, peut-être sept ans ? Oui, sûrement ». Il s'arrêta, respira et fixa de ses yeux clairs, ceux foncés du plus âgé. « Je n'avais pas peur, parce que j'avais vu son regard. Il était bon. Je le voyais bien qu'il ne me voulait pas du mal… C'était une bonne personne… ».

« C'était ? ».

« Il est mort il y a dix ans. Maladie. Il est parti en souriant, comme toujours » expliqua Allen, posant sa tête sur son coude.

« Oh, pardon ».

« Ce n'est rien… ! Et toi ? Comment est ton père ? » questionna le plus jeune, enthousiaste à l'idée de mieux connaître son 'colocataire'.

« Etait » fit difficilement Kanda.

« Oh… Si tu veux, on peut ne pas en parler… Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur toi… » souffla le jeune homme, les yeux désolés.

« Je… Non, ce n'est rien. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Mon petit ami de l'époque était présent, au siège avant. Mais il ne conduisait pas. Il rentrait de je ne sais plus ou… Un dîner ensemble, histoire de mieux se connaître, j'imagine… Puis un camion a surgi, et il n'a pas su freiner… C'est bête » expliqua Kanda, se servant un verre de vin rouge.

« Ce n'est pas si bête si tu as perdu quelqu'un de cher comme ça. C'est regrettable, dirons nous » murmura Allen, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

L'autre lui fit une moue égale : « Ca ne change rien ».

« Est-ce que… Non… Comment était ton petit ami ? Tu l'aimes encore ? » questionna Allen, ayant une idée derrière la tete.

Yuu soupira : « Pourquoi te raconterais-je tout ça ? ».

« Parce que ça m'intéresse ! ».

« Bah tiens… Enfin… Lavi, c'était son nom. Il avait des cheveux roux, voir rouge. Toujours de bonne humeur, d'ailleurs… Il n'est pas mort dans l'accident, si ça peut te rassurer. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'on était ensemble, et puis… ». Il respira profondément. « Puis mon père est mort, juste dans la même voiture que lui. Et il a changé, avec moi. Il me regardait tout le temps avec ce sentiment dans les yeux… Un mélange de pitié et de souffrance. Je ne lui ai rien dit, comment aurais-je pu ? Après tout il avait vu voir mourir quelqu'un, lui qui ne supportait pas ça, et qui plus est mon père. Moi je vis ça, mais lui… ? Il avait donc changé. Et je me suis tu. Je me tais toujours d'ailleurs… ».

« Tu l'aimes encore ? Vous êtes encore ensemble ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret… ».

« Mais bien sur que c'est indiscret… ». Il but son verre, avant de se resservir. « Mais m'arreterais-je même, tu t'obstinerais sur moi pour savoir la suite de mon histoire ! Je te connais, Allen… Si bien… ». Il sourit à sa phrase, avant de reprendre : « Oui je suis encore avec, non je ne l'aime plus. Je n'attends plus que je n'aie la force pour lui dire… ».

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu rien ? Ca le concerne directement pourtant… Pourquoi me le dire à moi alors... ? ».

« Parce que tu veux me sauver, _right_ ? Il y a tant de choses à dire, mais si peu que j'ai vraiment formulé… » soupira Yuu, remettant son verre. « Savais-tu que l'alcool me rends lucide ? Encore plus, je veux dire. Ca ne me plait particulièrement ».

Allen rit à cette remarque : « Tu es unique dans ton genre ! ». L'autre esquissa un sourire.

« Moi, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander… Vivre avec toi… » fit le blandinet, relevant les yeux vers son aîné.

« Vas-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… ».

« J'aimerai t'aimer ».

L'homme reposa son verre sur la table, brusquement. Il considéra son cadet avec de grands yeux étonnés : « Pardon ? C'est impossible… ».

« Laisse moi t'aimer, comme j'aime ma vie. Soies ma raison de me battre, de survivre à ce qui va m'arriver. Soies ma preuve d'existence, si tout cela devait mal se terminer ».

« Tu ne vas pas mourir… » répliqua Yuu, toujours sur le choc.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Je suis malade, et qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver… » murmura le plus jeune, prenant la main du docteur. « Laisse moi ça au moins… Avant de mourir ».

« Tu ne vas pas mourir ! » s'énerva le plus âgé, tapant sur la table rageusement.

Allen se leva, et se positionna juste devant l'homme.

« Qu'en sais-tu, docteur… ? ». Il s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme, mais dans le sens inverse de l'autre. « Laisse moi t'aimer. Laisse toi aller… ».

Yuu le fixa de ses yeux noirs profond, avant de baisser les yeux : « Je … Non, tu vas te faire du mal, croyez moi ».

« Ce que je m'en fiche, maintenant… ».

Sur cette parole, Allen baissa la tête sur son aîné, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme l'attira à lui de ses mains, avant de demander le passage dans la bouche du plus jeune. Allen sourit.

Yuu releva le plus jeune, avant de le conduire dans la chambre. Il renversa son cadet sur le lit, et se mit sur lui. De sa bouche, il embrassa le cou du plus jeune, mordillant l'oreille au passage. Allen soupira de bonheur et mit ses mains dans le dos du docteur. L'homme ouvrit la chemise du plus jeune et y engouffra ses mains, puis ses lèvres. Il écarta le vêtement, avant de remonter vers ses lèvres et de les capturer violemment. Le blandinet mit sa main sur sa joue, puis son cou. Il ouvrit à son tour le haut de l'homme, avant de s'attarder sur son buste idéalement modelé. Il sourit d'aise.

Yuu le regarda alors, sérieusement.

« Tu es prêt… ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible après » fit-il.

Allen lui sourit : « Je veux qu'on fasse ça, ensemble ».

Kanda baissa les yeux devant tant d'amour, avant de descendre ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du plus jeune.

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

_J'avais une raison de partir. Mais j'en avais une aussi pour rester. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? _

_Dire que je restais par lâcheté… Dire que je pourrai partir par courage. _

_Pourquoi étais-je l'opposé des autres ? Pourquoi la vie n'était jamais aussi facile avec moi ?_

_Qu'y avait-t-il de si frappant à l'avoir vu, étendu dans son sang… ? _

_Mais c'était mon père. Le père de son petit ami, et anciennement meilleur ami. Son père à lui avait disparu à sa naissance, il le considérait comme le sien. Mais même… ? _

_J'aurai voulu le rassurer. J'aurai voulu le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que rien n'était fini. Mais je n'ai pas su. Les mots ne sortaient plus de ma bouche, je n'ai su que faire le fier. Lui faire des reproches, ah ça, j'aimais ça. _

_« Sois un homme ! »._

_Combien de fois l'ai-je dit ? Histoire de me rompre de sa faiblesse, pour ne pas voir la mienne. Peut-être, lui pleurait, mais moi, je me reniais._

_Qui étais-je pour faire ça ? _

_Qui Dieu était pour sceller trois destins ?_

_Je ne pensais même plus que ça s'arrangerait. _

_Et pourtant…_

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Le rouquin grilla une cigarette, en fixant son interlocuteur.

« Tu me caches quelque chose ? ».

« Pas spécialement » répondis l'autre, d'un ton égal.

« Ca veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose, non ? ».

« Jamais moins qu'avant ».

« Tu es bien mystérieux… ».

Un des deux ricana. « Jamais plus qu'avant » continua t-il.

« Accouche, Yuu… Tu me fatigues » fit Lavi, tournant la tête pour éviter de soupir.

Il reprit une bouffée de cigarette.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer. Quelques temps ».

Le rouquin fit tomber sa cigarette par terre. Dès lors il n'y prêta plus aucune attention.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » questionna t-il, aigri.

« Oh… Tu verras bien ».

« Combien de temps, Yuu ? ».

« Je en sais pas trop… J'attends juste quelque chose » répondit Kanda, avec moue évasive.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

_J'attends qu'il meure._

« Je… Si tu le dis, je suppose que tu as raison. Dès que tu voudras, appelle moi. A toute heure » fit Lavi, remettant son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche.

« Tu ne sais pas vivre sans moi ? » questionna avec étonnement, mais satirique, Yuu.

« Tu es ma preuve d'existence, Yuu… ».

Ce dernier failli s'étrangler.

« Hey, ça va ?! » s'inquiéta Lavi, tapotant le dos de son amant.

« Oui, rien… ».

S'il savait.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Yuu attendait ça depuis deux ans, ça semblait trop beau.

Dire que c'était un bête patient qui avait changé sa vie comme ça… Dire qu'il attendait sa mort maintenant.

Parce que l'air de rien, il s'était habitué à sa petite vie, sa petite routine. Dodo, boulot, sauteries. Essentiellement. Et il n'avait que trente ans.

Ils étaient dans l'un des nombreux cafés de Bruxelles, capitale de Belgique. Il faisait beau pour un mois de janvier. Les politiciens se prenaient toujours autant le chignon, l'économie s'affaissait encore et toujours, mais tout allait bien. Avec un ciel bleu comme ça, c'était une journée inouïe pour sortir. Les couples se baladaient en rues, minaudant, main dans la main, s'arrêtant devant les multiples magasins. Ca lui fit penser qu'il devait penser acheter du beurre, enfin aller faire les courses, en général. Mais à quoi pensait-il enfin… ?

Cela faisait deux mois que le blandinet avait déboulé chez le médecin. La 'maladie' avait été diagnostiquée : Artère bien trop grosse, celle du cœur en plus. Un coup trop fort, et hop. Bye bye Allen. « Regrettable » comme il dirait.

Peut-être n'allait-il pas mourir, qui sait…

**-END- **

Pour la maladie, je ne suis pas encore sure, mais bon… C'est ce qu'à mon père, donc au pire je lui demanderais, chers lecteurs ! (Je me vois bien demander : « Comment tu vas mourir P'pa ? »… Ca va encore être joyeux dans la maisonnée :D).

Ah… que pourrais-je bien raconter ? Parce qu'au dernier chap', j'ai pas vraiment-vraiment raconter ma vie moi… Honte sur moi… u_u. Sorry Sorry (naege naege… Super Junior ! xDD). Nan sérieusement, je remercie ma sorte de correctrice, ShadowSkan Shai, enfin un surnom du genre, j'arrive pas à le retenir lol.

Euuh.. Que pourrais-je dire d'autres ? Que je déteste ma classe de m****, que je les aimes pas, que je veux changer ? :D Ca par contre, c'est pas de la connerie, c'est pur témoignage n_n. Nan en fait, ca va encore. Ca va. Je sais pas vous, mais cette année, j'ai l'impression que les profs et directeurs de chaque école se sont arrangés pour faire des classes merdiques |D.

Enfin voila, c'était un peu près tout de : La vie délirante de ColdMusic !

A bientôt pour un prochain épisode :D


	3. Ma faute

**Ma raison de guérir**

_**M**__**a faute**_

« Hey, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? ».

« Ou ça, Yuu ? ».

Il soupira : « Au congrès des médecins, enfin tu sais, la connerie du genre. Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir ».

« Oh non, je suis fort casanier, tu sais ». Allen sourit à son interlocuteur. « Mais vas-y, je crois que c'est trop… bling bling pour moi. Pas de bêtises ».

« Mais bien sur… Ne m'attends pas, je ne sais pas si je rentrerais tôt, ou même si je rentrerais. Allez, à tantôt, Moyashi » fit Kanda, dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » hurla le plus jeune, se retournant pour lancer son coussin de la place d'où il était, c'est-à-dire le sofa. Trop tard, l'autre était déjà sortit avec un rire moqueur.

« C'est encore un enfant… » soupira Yuu, en démarrant sa voiture.

Ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas à la maison, il le savait bien, rien qu'en partant.

Il n'avait pas dit complètement la vérité à son amant du moment : Certes, il allait à cette idiotie de congrès, ou chacun se pavanait avec ce qu'il avait fait, qui il avait sauvé, et patati, et qu'est ce que vous avez fait vous ?.... Oh seulement… Vous savez, j'ai… Ce fut dur, mais j'ai réussi… Ah, si vous saviez comme c'est stressant… Ah c'est sur que vous ne connaissez pas… Pardon ? … Oh, j'ai un ami aussi qui…

Dieu que Yuu détestait ça. Des gens pitoyables qui se permettaient de te juger sur un soir, sur tes dires, alors qu'ils avaient plus bu que toi, et sauteraient sûrement leurs femmes en rentrant, en bousculant le gamin.

Enfin, il pouvait parler lui.

Lavi l'avait invité à une de ses petites 'fêtes'. Histoire de le narguer et de lui montrer qu'il n'a besoin de lui pour avoir quelqu'un dans son lit. Bien sur, Komui aurait encore foutu quelque chose dans les verres, et encore cela se terminerait en grosse connerie ou tout le monde se réveillait le lendemain chez lui, en se disant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de hier, mais que s'il ne se souvenais pas, ce n'était pas bien grave. Voici comment étaient habituellement les fêtes de Lavi.

Il soupira rien qu'en y repensant. Le rouquin ne savait pas trop bien se gérer, même s'il avait une situation plus qu'excellente. Comme quoi les meilleurs sont toujours ceux qui cachent le plus de choses. Lavi et ses sauteries, lui et ses mensonges.

Il se souvint alors, étrangement, de cette ville, ou il s'était rencontré. Londres.

_Kanda était __avec ses parents. Il avait toujours promis un voyage dans la ville de leur choix, comme récompense, comme merci, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. _

_Il se baladait dans Oxford Street, en regardant les vitrines mais sans vraiment chercher. Soudain, il remarqua une chemise, il se souvient, elle était bleue et blanche. Il ne la trouvait pas laide, et décida de l'acheter. Il rentra dans la boutique, et vit qu'il n'en restait plus que deux. Une à sa taille, et une autre légèrement plus petite. Il alla prendre la première, quand une main se glissa sur la sienne, pour prendre celle de derrière. Il se retourna, un sourcil haussé._

_« Pardon, mais j'aimerais bien prendre une chemise aussi » plaisanta l'autre, en anglais, mais avec un fort accent français._

_Yuu lui répondit dans sa langue__ : « __**Vous**__ me prenez __**ma**__ main, et vous dites que je vous gène ? ». Il esquissa un sourire moqueur._

_« Désolé, elle a glissé toute seule… »._

_« Mais bien sur… Et c'est vos yeux qui fixent mes lèvres, et pas vous ? »._

_« Que voulez vous ? Le corps est incontrôlable… » répliqua dans un murmure le rouquin._

_Yuu vit le visage de l'autre descendre vers lui. Il se laissa embrasser. L'autre se retira rapidement._

_« Pourquoi me laissez-vous faire ça, si vous n'y répondez même pas… ? » questionna le plus petit, étonné._

_« Parce que ce serait bien trop facile… » répliqua Yuu, avec une moue égale._

_« Oh… C'est vrai, vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom. Je suis Lavi »._

_« Kanda, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yuu »._

_« Alors… Yuu, me permettez-vous de vous tutoyer ? ». L'autre haussa les épaules. « Bien. Alors, je suis de passage ici, toi aussi je suppose. Je te propose qu'on se revoie… Si bien sur cela t'intéresse, si tu n'as pas d'autres plans ». Yuu répéta le même geste, mais ces yeux démontraient un certain intérêt. « Okay. J'habite à Bruxelles, et toi ? ». L'autre hocha la tête._

_Sur ces paroles, ils fixèrent un rendez-vous, à une terrasse d'un café. Ils le marquèrent tout les deux sur leur agenda, assez rempli, ou moins. _

_C'était quand même idiot comment il s'était rencontrés._

Yuu tourna à droite, et arriva au congrès. Il laissa échapper un soupir en pensant qu'il devrait se forcer de faire le bon con cette soirée.

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

_We're beautiful dirty rich_

_No money ? Whatever_

_All we do is party_

_Daddy I'm so sorry_

Un air de pop diabolique passait. Yuu se fraya un passage jusqu'au boissons. Il tiqua au mot 'daddy', mais se passa la main dans les cheveux, afin de se calmer.

Il avait été au congrès, s'était emmerdé, et était chez Lavi.

_Do you love me ?_

_It's not writed on a paper_

_You are the one _

_Come __on_

Certains étaient déjà bien arrangés. Les autres se trémoussaient ensemble, en se frôlant avec une rapidité réduite comme jamais.

_I wanna have fun_

_Will you be the next ?_

_How many more ?_

_Don't even ask_

Kanda soupira ; ça devait être celui qui était dans le meilleur état. En même temps, il était toujours sobre. Il aperçut Lavi, sous un autre homme, près de la porte de sa chambre. Il le vit aussi, et sourit. Et il changea du tout au tout. Le rouquin se pencha à l'oreille de l'autre, et la mordilla, avant d'enlever la chemise de l'autre, sans préavis.

Yuu détourna les yeux en traitant mentalement Lavi.

_We're beautiful dirty rich_

_We saw so many things_

_We forget them in party_

_I'm so sorry, Daddy_

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

_Ton visage se dessine dans le moindre detail_

_Un peu sonné par cette foutue bataille_

_Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail_

_Mon ventre se tord avant de te dire bye bye_

_Un peu sonné par ces foutus détails_

_Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles…_

_Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !_

_Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais. Tu l'avais promis._

_Et pourtant… _

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Il ne revint pas ce soir là

Allen commençait à s'inquiéter ; l'homme était parti hier soir, et il n'était toujours pas là. Nous etions début de l'après-midi. Angoissé, il téléphona.

Après tout, Kanda avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas le matin, mais il n'était même pas à l'hôpital pour travailler… Le jeune homme pria timidement dans sa tête en espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé.

Il appuya sur le numéro du médecin… Et une sonnerie venant de la chambre lui répondit. Il se précipita, au cas ou Yuu serait rentré par la fenêtre, qui sait ! Peut-être aurait-il voulu faire une surprise !

Quoique il voyait mal le médecin agir comme ça… Enfin. La pièce était vide.

Allen soupira, et prit en main le téléphone de l'homme. Cette pièce était bien trop vide sans lui… Il lança un regard autour de lui.

La chambre restait dans les tons sombres, fort classiques. Il n'y avait pas extrêmement de meuble, le nécessaire : un lit, deux commandes, deux étagère et une garde robe. Le jeune homme avait installé quelques unes de ses affaires dans une étagère. Il y avait aussi un miroir, près de la porte. La télévision se trouvait en bas. Souvent le médecin se levait plus tôt que lui, alors il descendait, allumait la télé, afin de ne pas déranger la 'marmotte blanche', comme il disait. Il préparait une bouteille d'eau et un bol pour Allen, et lui se faisait à manger. Il n'aimait pas les Corn Flakes, rien de meilleur que 'sa' cuisine, bien asiatique, pour lui. Le jeune homme haussait souvent les épaules en riant, à cette remarque de son aîné. Parfois, le blanc de cheveux aidait à préparer à manger, et Yuu, taquin, l'ennuyait, soit en soupirant gentiment, soit en le déconcentrant totalement de la tache dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Allen le repoussait gentiment, mais avec un grand sourire, et lui disait : « Manger est plus important ! ». Il avait l'air d'un enfant typique parfois. Yuu haussai alors les épaules, en répondant : « Comme tu veux, moyashi ! Ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard ! ». Alors Allen le regardait, outré, et Kanda riait doucement à ça. A toute cette innocence. Le plus jeune le prenait par la main, ou parfois se collait à lui. Le docteur restait sans mots quelques instants, avant de mettre sa min dans les cheveux dans l'autre. « Pardon » murmurait le malade, « Ce n'est rien » répondait l'autre.

Il y avait quelques petites choses comme ça, qui leurs étaient typique.

Allen allait-il mourir ou pas ? C'était ça le plus dur… Si seulement ils pouvaient savoir, quand tout s'arrêterai. Leur couple, sa vie. Mais s'il ne s'était pas rencontré ? Que se seraient-ils passés ? Allen aurait-il vécu des mois merveilleux ? Autant ? Pourrait-il savoir déjà à ce moment comment cela se terminera ? Sa vie… Le destin ne disait rien, ne prédisait rien. Pas de dates… Et il avait mal, à cause de ça. Est-ce que tout ceci, n'était qu'un mensonge ? Est-ce qu'il était gravement en danger ? Il ne pouvait que blâmer le destin, lui remettre la faute dessus.

Si seulement il avait su…

Allen sourit douloureusement.

« Que nous restera-t-il… » murmura t-il.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il baissa la tête.

Allen ne chercha pas à se relever, il regarda le téléphone du médecin. Il savait que c'était mal de regarder dedans, mais peut-être quelqu'un répondrait-il, et lui dirait ou était son amant. Il chercha dans le répertoire, quand soudain le téléphone vibra : un message. Il se concerta pour savoir si c'était bien ou pas, mais ouvrit. Après tout, il pourrait répondre à l'autre qu'il s'inquiétait, et que justement le téléphone avait sonné, alors il avait cru… C'était un peu vrai.

Le nom Lavi s'afficha à l'écran. Justement, il lui semblait que Kanda lui avait dit un jour ce nom… Oui, c'était de son ex ! Il déglutit.

« _Hey Kanda !_

_Merci d'être venu hier, à ma… fête ? Komui avait encore abusé je crois ! Encore… _

_En tout cas, cette fois, ça t'a amoché… Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Tu ne me l'as meme pas dit… Tu me détestes, peut-être qui sait…Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va être de nouveau ensemble ? Tu te souviens, au café, tu avais dit que tu attendais quelque chose… Est-ce que ce temps est passé ? Je t'aime toujours autant, tu sais… L'homme avec qui j'étais, hier, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, Yuu ! _

_Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça hier, si tu ne m'aimes pas ? Ou est-ce à cause de Komui… Ou de la jalousie, je ne sais pas…_

_Je t'aime._

_Ps : Je t'envoie ce message alors que tu quittes de chez moi. Comme ça, tu tomberas dessus en rentrant ! »_

Le téléphone tomba sur lit.

Et soudain, une plainte, longue. De rage ? Non… De douleur. Par amour.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, sans s'arrêter. Etait-ce sa faute ? Avait-il fait une bêtise, et c'était sa punition… ? Non… Avait-il été trahi… ?

Il tenta de se relever, mais n'y arriva, et tomba par terre. Il se mit en position presque fœtale, le téléphone en main. Il renifla, une fois, deux fois, plus fort. Allen voulut se relever, prouver qu'il était un homme, mais il n'y arrivait pas…

Etait-ce le goût de la trahison ? Etait-ce la blessure faite par l'amour ? Ca faisait si mal… Si mal ! Ca brisait, ça serrait son organe, dans sa poitrine. Ca détruisait tout. Aurait-il pu hurler, cela n'aurait rien changé. La douleur avait beau ne pas être vraiment physique, il pleurait de douleur. Il n'avait jamais connu un ravage pareil, enfin presque. Son père, mais c'était sa famille… Yuu, lui, était son homme, son _unique_. C'était différent…

Il parlait, sans raison, nouant des phrases qui n'avaient aucun rapport l'une entres elles, mais pour lui si. Parfois, il articulait un mot, comme : « Désolé ». Il ne savais pas pourquoi il s'excusait, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il avait rendu les armes, et laissait le chagrin creuser son chemin en lui. Il prenait toute la douleur de front.

Il avait mal.

Cinq longues minutes passèrent ainsi, recroquevillés.

Puis il inspira profondément. Il essaya de se mettre sur ses genoux, et y arriva.

Il devait partir d'ici. Très loin du médecin. Très loin de la douleur, de tout ces hommes vils.

Il soupira, et prit son sac qu'il avait emporté pour venir ici. Allen ramassa à la va-vite ses affaires, mais néanmoins calmement. Ses yeux gris cristallins n'exprimaient rien, et leurs contours rouges commençaient à se marquer. Il avait fini.

Le jeune homme mit le téléphone, avec le message, bien en évidence, sur la table à manger. Il jeta un œil au parking, personne. Il fut, sans savoir pourquoi, rassuré. Ca l'aurait encore plus blessé de partir, et que le médecin sois là. Il ouvrit un tiroir, et y sortit ses clés de maison.

Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, versa une larme, sans le vouloir, ouvrit la porte, et sortit. Il se souvint qu'il avait un pull au docteur, et l'enleva. Il le déposa, plié, sur le bas de la porte.

Il descendit les petits escaliers, marcha jusqu'au trottoir.

Une douleur sourde à la poitrine, au cœur précisément, un sac en main, un t-shirt sur les épaules, Allen marcha. Longtemps.

**-END-**

Ahahah, enfin j'ai posté ce chapitre :D 8D. Je suis encore désolée de ne pas publier plus tôt, mais cette année, je travaille très sérieusement à l'école, et donc bon… Cela réduit considérablement mon temps libres entre mes 'sorties', mes devoirs (prépas), mes cours et éventuellement mon copain :s. Désolée, pardonnez moi TT.

Je tiens aussi à dire que le prochain chapitre d'Endlessly… Bah… Il n'est pas encore ecrit du tout ! Donc bon... Pour parler en gros mots, n'attendez rien avant la fin d'année :s. Je sais c'est long mais bon… Exams et tout quoi… Même pendant ma semaine de congé à Toussaint (qui arrive dans 2 semaines) je devrais travailler l'après-midi… Pour Hopeless Love… Je préfère ne même pas en parler, je n'en sais absolument rien de quand je vais la publier. Et pour Reflection… Même constat xDD.

Enfin, désolée encore de vous ennuyer avec tout ça :s. Voila, merci d'avoir lu, de reviewer (il ne faut pas spécialement écrire des lignes et des lignes ! quelques mots ça suffit ! : )) et de me suivre. Merciii ! A bientôt !


	4. Ignorance

**Ma raison de ****guérir**

_**Ignorance**_

Yuu conduisait. Une main soutenait son menton, l'autre le volant. Il avait fait une connerie, et réfléchissait.

Soudain, il vit une tête blanche, de dos. Il étira les coins de sa bouche en pensant à Allen, qui devait l'attendre chez _eux_. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait régir avec son amant, mais Lavi n'allait sûrement pas débarquer chez lui, avec comme idée une soirée romantique. Il n'était pas si débile que ça… Du moins l'esperait-il. Après tout, hier, Yuu ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'aimait plus…

Le médecin soupira à toutes ces choses qui lui encombraient l'esprit.

Il gara sa voiture, avant d'apercevoir quelque chose sur le perron. Il haussa un sourcil en sortant de sa voiture, et la fermant à clé.

Un pull. Il réfléchit à savoir ce qu'un _pull_ faisait là. Drôle d'endroit, se dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Soudain il se rappela que ce pull appartenait à Allen, il se questionna alors mentalement, mais ouvrit la porte, le vêtement en main. Il referma derrière lui, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Allen ? » appela-t-il. Pas de réponse, conclut-il.

Il vit son téléphone sur la table, ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Il le prit en main, et regarda ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.

Ses yeux lisaient avec une rapidité rare.

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » murmura t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Allen était sûrement tombé sur le message. Vu qu'il avait été longtemps absent, même au travail, sûrement avait-il cru que… Kanda s'assit à une chaise, la tête entre ses mains, expirant profondément. Mais pouvait-on le blâmer de croire la vérité ?

Un éclair de souffrance passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il avait une idée. Il rappela Lavi.

_« Allo ? » _fit l'autre, étonné_._

« Tu es seul ? ».

_« Oui. Attends, je vais fermer la porte… ». _Yuu entendit le son_. « Voila. Tu voulais parler de hier ? »._

« Ca dépends… De hier et d'aujourd'hui… Tu es complètement malade ! » cracha-t-il, en haussant la voix.

_« De quoi parles-tu ? » _questionna le rouquin avec une voix blanche_._

« Espèce d'abruti ! Tu ne t'es pas **douté** que quelqu'un d'autre tomberait sur ton message avant moi ? Tu ne t'es pas **douté** que je n'étais plus seul ? » hurla t-il presque.

_« Je… non ! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?! Tu m'as quitté en me disant : « Attends ». Attendre quoi, Yuu ?! Que tu l'aies suffisamment sauté, que tu te sois lassé de lui ? Comme ça tu reviendras auprès de moi, et tu auras tout gagné ?! Attendre ça, Yuu ?! » _s'énerva Lavi, commençant à lui aussi hausser la voix.

« Pardon ?! Ne parle pas comme ça d'Allen, abruti ! Que sais-tu de lui, hein ? Toi, t'es juste bon à faire tes petites sauteries, à t'en mettre plein le nez ! Tu te le feras péter, et tu crèveras comme ça, espèce de chien ! Allen n'est pas comme toi ! ».

_« Allen par ci, Allen par là ! Ton pigeon a même un nom tiens ! Dis moi, avant-hier, comment tu te l'es fait ? Comme notre première fois, tu te souviens, Yuu ?! Comme ça ? Ou peut-être as-tu __innové… ? ». _L'autre allait répondre, mais il l'a prit de vitesse_ : « Et comme ça je ne suis bon que m'en mettre le nez ?! C'est __**CA **__que tu penses de moi, Yuu ?! »._

« Allen t'emmerde ! Allen est bien mieux que toi, parce que lui il a trouvé une raison de vivre, et me fait vivre moi aussi ! Toi, tu ce que tu as su faire, c'était être faible ! Encore et encore ! Mon père me manquait à moi aussi, mais moi, je ne pleurais pas ! ».

_« Tu aurais du ! »._

« Non ! Parce que moi, je suis fort, pas comme toi ! Tu es un incapable, Lavi… ! ».

_« __Tu te crois mieux que moi ?! Toujours à te rompre des autres, de leurs faiblesses, toutes ces choses, pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux ! Tu n'as jamais su accepter ce que tu étais, non ! Toi, tu voulais toujours être plus fort que moi, que tout le monde ! Bien sur, c'est toi le plus puissant, le meilleur ! C'est tout ce que tu n'as jamais su penser ! Tu ne t'es jamais limité qu'à ça… ! ». _Il soupira. _« C'est ce que tu avais à me dire ? Tu as fini ? » _siffla t-il.

« J'ai fini… ».

_« Alors tant mieux. Va en enfer »._

« C'est ça… Dégage, sale gay ».

Heureusement l'autre avait déjà raccroché.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur la table, il n'y croyait pas. Comment… Comment était-ce possible ? Allen n'aurait pas pu partir, pas comme ça, pas sans explications. Il connaissait son amour pour lui, or toute personne amoureuse demanderait pourquoi. Mais pas lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était prendre un sac, enlever un pull, et partir. Partir ou, en fait ? Chez lui, sûrement. Il n'avait pas de famille, du moins il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Kanda tiqua. Allen ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui. Et les moments qu'il évoquait semblaient empreints de beaucoup de respect, de satisfaction d'avoir au moins connu quelques instants qu'il osait définir heureux. Allen se contentait souvent d'écouter Yuu, avec une moue entre inquiète et heureuse. Ca avait été comme ça depuis le début.

Mais, alors…

« Je ne comprends pas… » fit Yuu, se lançant dans un monologue. « Comment cela se fait-il… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir téléphoné ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir adressé un mot, et partir comme ça… ? Il savait bien que je ne ferai jamais ça… ».

Jamais ? Pas si sur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour, ni dit qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Comment Allen aurait-il pu au moins le savoir ? Comment une personne n'exprimant que très peu ses sentiments, et une autre aimant les afficher grand sur son visage, auraient-ils pu s'aimer ? Cohabiter, déjà ?

Comment Kanda avait-il pu seulement y croire Etait-il si idiot ? Non, était-il…

Amoureux ?

Amoureux d'Allen ?

C'était la seule possibilité. Sinon, il n'aurait pas un jour imaginé un futur avec lui. Sinon il ne serait pas peiné comme il l'était à l'instant. Mais Allen était parti.

C'était de sa faute, il l'avait trompé… ? Oui, c'était ça. Il avait eut tort, mais il ne pouvait le reconnaître. Pour lui, ce n'était rien. Lavi n'était rien. Mais pour Allen… ? Il avait ses valeurs, et aimait les respecter. Yuu n'avait pas souvent de doutes, mais pas le jeune homme. Il en était rongé, et l'homme le savait.

Il n'avait donc aucune excuse. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même…

Il avait tout brisé. Comme toujours, il avait possédé les cartes en mains. S'étant amusé moyennement avec, s'étant ennuyé à force. Et c'est ainsi que le méchant Kanda détruit le château de carte illusoire, d'un coup dans les bases pour tout détruire d'un coup, avec un grand sourire malsain. Les cartes voletaient, semblant se perdre, semblant chercher une échappatoire, pour pourtant s'échouer tristement sur la table, seules. Oh, un as de cœur. Oh, une pique dans le cœur, le sang qui chauffe, les larmes qui coulent. Oh, un roi de trèfle…

Il se félicita lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait toujours tout modeler, à sa guise. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il suffisait qu'il détourne la tête, et si quelque chose l'intéressait, il se l'accaparait. C'était si facile d'ignorer les autres et leurs règles.

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

« Je… souhaiterais ceci ».

« Bien, cela fera… ».

Il tourna les talons, le paquet en main.

Mon Dieu. Que le temps passe et nous dépayse.

_One month or two_

_I miss you_

_But what will stay my love_

_What will stay..._

Il regarda les vitrines éclairer la soirée. Il cherchait un qualificatif afin de décrire où il se trouvait, et où il allait. Place Cathédrale, un 21 décembre, vers 19 heures. C'était beau, mais le mot manquait de… pétant ? Les vitrines étaient éclairées, certaines en rouge, d'autres en vert, parmi d'autres. Ici et là, les gens mettaient leurs doigts sur la vitre, avec quelques phrases. Quelques flocons tombaient silencieusement, rendant à la ville sa beauté. Dire qu'il fallait attendre douze mois de l'année pour voir ceci. Il tourna alors la tête vers un couple qui attirait son attention.

« Mais ! ».

« Enfin, chou, tu sais bien que je rigole » fit le jeune homme.

« Pas moi ! Allons-y, si je suis si nulle que ça… ».

Il rigola de la jeune fille qui s'égosillait si vite.

« Mon cœur, enfin ! ». Même le jeune rigola, et l'embrassa délicatement les lèvres. « Tout va bien. Tiens ton cadeau. Tu m'aimes ? ». Il mit son front sur le front de l'autre, qui ferma les yeux, semblant vaincue.

« Allez viens ». Il la prit par la taille tandis qu'elle semblait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, il lui retourna un sourire.

Allen serait-il un jour comme ça ? Malgré la véhémence de la jeune fille, ils semblaient bien. Elle avait un collier en forme de cœur au cou, et les yeux du garçon la protégeaient.

Kanda ne l'a-t-il jamais regardé ainsi ? Ne lui avait-il jamais dt : « Je t'aime, toi. Tout ce que tu es, et pour tout ce que tu seras » ? Non. C'était impossible pour l'autre, il n'avait jamais aimé personne ; il l'avait lui-même dit ! Kanda était l'un de ses hommes solitaire, n'ayant besoin de personne pour vivre. Leur situation ne pouvait que le prouver ; se cacher derrière le fait d'être un médecin afin d'éviter de se faire juger, d'éviter tout en fait. C'était facile ; quelques sourires faux par moments, une allure fière et un beau parcours, tout s'arrangeait ensuite afin de tracer la meilleure voie. Seul, peut-être, mais l'ayant décidé par facilité. S'enfermant pour peut-être ne plus entendre les supplications des autres, pour éviter les situations comme celle ci.

En fait, Allen le haïssait d'avoir choisit cette voie ; le mensonge permanent, dominer. S'amuser des autres, des marionnettes qu'il avait en main, puis les faire chuter aux yeux de tous, que c'était bon ! Les jeter.

_If i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life._

_Je ne veux plus entendre tes tristes paroles, je ne veux pas ressentir ta peine... Quand tu jures que tout es de ma faute, parce que nous ne sommes pas pareils. Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous étions ces amis ensemble, nous étions ces amants ensemble. Ignorance est ta nouvelle dulcinée._

Il regarda ce qu'il avait acheté. De quoi manger à noël, tout seul. C'était navrant de manger seul un jour ainsi, un jour de fête, ou normalement toute la famille se réunissait autour d'une dinde (le fameux mythe…), riait. Normalement, cela se passait toujours comme ça. On essayait d'oublier les rancœurs d'une année pour un jour, on buvait plus par bonne humeur que par pure envie de ne pas se souvenir, les adolescents riaient ensembles et semblaient oublier leurs soucis. Le pouvoir des fêtes pouvait tout dissoudre.

Mais était-ce la réalité seulement ? Aux fêtes, tout le monde se mentait afin de pouvoir profiter. Les jeunes sortaient tous ensembles pour mieux se couler. Le temps passait lentement. Allen détourna des yeux ; a quoi pensait-il ?

Lui, Kanda, devait sûrement être chez lui, ou avec ce Lavi, en train de faire Dieu sait quoi.

Et lui, il était comme un chien abandonné dehors, sous la pluie, en train de se demander quoi faire, comment. Pouvait-il remarquer la lumière illuminant faiblement le ciel ?

Il avança le pied gauche, puis le droit. Où allait-il ? Pour faire quoi ? Etait-ce seulement important… Il mit sa capuche, releva la tête. Dans ses yeux, une flamme s'alluma. Elle n'allait pas s'éteindre, pas maintenant. Il pressa le pas. Sa tête le tournait, il n'avait rien à faire là, non, il devait partir. Et il savait ou. Un large sourire triste brouilla son visage. Ses idées, ses paroles, tout s'embrouillait, pour former une chose sans nom, une chose qui le mangeait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ne savait se contenir, il allait exploser si… si…

Les flocons tombaient sur lui, le ciel s'obscurcissait.

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Encore une soirée seule. Vraiment seul. Personne dans le lit, personne qu'il ne quitterait le lendemain, personne à qui il mentait depuis trop longtemps. Une bouteille de whisky sur la table et deux autres au frigo. La météo était horrible, enfin, belle pour ses flocons, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à l'apprécier. Peut-être même aurait-il pu avoir un typhon, peut-être n'aurait-il pas fait plus attention que ça. « Et merde » était tout ce qu'il se disait.

Il se félicitait, lui-même de tout son travail accompli. Il avait réussi, il avait gagné. Il avait écarté tout le monde, et maintenant, tellement seul qu'il n'avait personne avec qui partager noël. Tous étaient partis. C'était tout ce que il avait toujours voulu, alors pourquoi rechigner ? Pourquoi s'attrister de tout cela, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but ? Il l'avait cherché, sa vie avait même été tracée pour y arriver. Mais devait-il en être fier ?

_I'm not so hard than you thought_

_I'm not making my own way_

_And I'm trying to lie to believe_

_I don't want it all_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Mais qu'avait-il fait, bon Dieu…

Il reprit un verre d'alcool. Tandis qu'il allait le porter à ses lèvres, la sonnerie retentit. Il haussa un sourcil ; qui pouvait venir à 20 heures un jour de noël ? (à peu près la majorité des gens à vrai dire). Sans grandes convictions, il reposa son verre et s'en alla ouvrir. Plein de bonne volonté, il ouvrit.

« Bonsoir ».

Allen.

Il était là, en face de lui, stoïque.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là… ? ».

L'autre haussa les épaules en silence. Il fit un geste nonchalant de main. S'il savait.

« Ah, je… ». Avec l'alcool, Kanda pouvait devenir plus hésitant. « Entre » fit-il.

Allen releva la tête, et entra. Le plus âgé le suivit de yeux. Il referma ensuite la porte. Le bruit claqua dans le silence religieux de la pièce.

L'homme rejoint l'autre dans le salon. Le blanc de cheveux, assis, releva la tête vers lui.

**-END-**

Joyeux noeeel : D Joyeuses feteees : D Bonne année 2010 : D. Bon,c a c'est fait u_u… XD. Nan, mais vraiment, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2010 ( qui pour moi risque d'être.. huhu : D). Enfin, pour bien finir l'année, ENFIN le chapitre 4 ! (oui, je suis très lente…).

Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, mais bon, maintenant je suis dans le supérieur (donc en seconde chez les français… ? XD). Et bon, niveau travail, on chôme pas… Du moins moi lol. Donc bon, heureusement, j'ai travaillé comme une dingue pendant un mois, et maintenant, j'ai les vacs tranquille n_n (à part un peu étudier néerlandais lol). Puis bon, étant en…couple (lol), voulant profiter de la ville aussi, je sors plus (et non je ne bois pas !), donc bon… forcément lol.

Enfin voila, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ci ! Pour faire une estimation de la fin de cette fic… hmm… 2-3 chapitres ? Ouais, je sens plus 3-4 qu'autre chose en fait lol. Bah, on verra bien !

Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année, vous remercie de vos reviews et de me suivre !

Bisouus :D


	5. Pardonné

**Ma raison de guérir**

**Forgiven**

Il avait tant changé, son ami. En si peu de temps, en si peu…

Allen, physiquement, n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Il avait laissé néanmoins ses cheveux pousser, les laisser tomber avec volupté. Kanda le regarda dans son ensemble. Il s'habillait en bien plus sobre, tombant dans le noir funeste. Ses yeux reflétant une fatigue qui semblait tant morale que physique. Mais qu'avait-il fait… ? Il semblait si las.

« Je ne suis pas venu te faire un discours… » commença t-il. Sa voix lui semblait tellement différente. Éloignée. Elle sonnait si faux à ses oreilles. « Je devais juste reprendre quelques choses qui m'appartenaient ».

« Je ne sais pas si tu as oublié quoique ce soit » répondit le plus âgé, haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi, tu as regardé ? » répondit, pour une fois, hargneusement Allen.

Kanda fut surpris par ce changement de ton, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe d'un grand étonnement. Le plus jeune ne s'excusa pas, continuant même à le fixer.

Autant Kanda était brouillé, autant Allen n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser. Tout se brouillait en lui. Il aurait voulu se calmer, s'excuser peut-être, mais seuls les mots d'aversion arrivaient à sortit. Il baissa la tête.

« J'aurai voulu m'excuser » fit Kanda, avec de grands efforts.

« Menteur » répondit immédiatement Allen. « Tu ne t'excuse jamais, parce que tu pense toujours que ce sont les autres qui ont tort », jetant un regard plein de nargue. « Tu avais raison, je n'aurai jamais du venir ici. Je n'en vois même plus le sens ».

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ».

« Tu l'as pensé très fort, c'est vrai ».

« Mais pourquoi inventes-tu ?! Pourquoi ?» s'énerva alors le plus âgé. Il regretta la seconde d'après d'avoir haussé le ton.

« Inventer ?! Moi, j'invente ? Mais regardes-toi, Yuu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais tout le temps toi, hein ? Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est de mentir, alors je pense que tu es mal placé pour me dire quoique ce soit ! Comment oses-tu seulement me dire ça ? Me dire une remarque ? ». Il s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard suppliant ; il ne voulait pas faire ça… pas en arriver là… Mais il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. « Tout ce que j'aurai voulu, c'était t'avoir à mes cotés, que tu restes près de moi ! Tu le savais. Et pourtant… ».

« Et pourtant je me suis trompé. Je… J'étais soul ».

« Ca ne marche pas avec moi, Kanda… Ne t'excuse pas comme ça… ». La souffrance se lisait sur son visage, et l'horreur du plus âgé était de savoir qu'il en était la cause. « Et bien quoi ? Tu étais soul, et quoi ? Cela veut-il dire que si nous étions ensemble, je ne pourrai pas te laisser sortir ? Cela signifie t-il que chaque fois que nous serions sortis, tu te serais tapé quelqu'un ? Que tu aurais fait tout ce que tu veux ?! ».

Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais pour quoi faire ? Le peine avait déjà été fait. A bien y réfléchir, il n'en avait même pas envie.

« Tu sais… Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? De te faire tout ce mal… ? ».

« Il fallait y penser avant » répondit Allen, cachant ses mains tremblantes.

« Pardon… Pour moi, il n'est rien… Lavi n'est rien, et toi, tu es tout pour moi ».

« Tu mens encore… Et puis, tout le monde vaut la peine. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimais, non ? ». Il rit amèrement. « Aimer… Dans ta bouche, cela sonne si faux. Dans ta bouche, tout ce que j'entends est un mensonge de plus… Tu dois l'aimer encore pour coucher avec. Je n'ai rien à faire là ».

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il s'assit juste, attendant que l'autre l'enfonce encore. Il ne savait même plus s'il voulait se défendre, ou s'il avait déjà abandonné. Quelque chose lui faisait mal, et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette douleur, inconnue. Il se questionnait, mais sans vraiment faire attention aux réponse. Il y avait quelque chose qui le blessait, en lui. Mais l'homme avait l'impression de voir la même chose chez le plus jeune. Cela devait être son imagination, juste cela…

« Je n'en peux plus Kanda… Je voulais juste te dire ça ».

Il se releva, semblant réfléchir une seconde, puis tourna les talons.

Kanda réalisa ce qu'il se passait. _Il_ partait. Pour _toujours_. Il se releva d'un bond, et attrapa l'autre par le bras. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il regardait Allen avec son premier regard suppliant. C'était la première fois qu'il était dans cet état, il s'en trouvait bien faible.

Le plus jeune n'existait qu'à travers le regard de l'autre, et de sa main sur son bras. Il ne pourrait jamais partir, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui… Il en avait la certitude. _**Lorsqu'on rencontre la personne de sa vie, doit-on tout lui pardonner ?**_

« Pardon… J'ai été idiot. Je n'aurais jamais du. C'est tout ce que je sais faire… Te blesser, les blesser, tous. Je m'excuse. Mais je m'en fous des autres, il n'y a que toi que je veux, il n'y a que toi que je ne veux blesser. Pardon d'être comme je suis, d'être égoïste, de tout briser. Je ne souhaiterais jamais que tu me quittes, Allen… Je… C'est la première fois que je dis ça, c'est ridicule… Mais… Je t'aime, Allen. Toi, et personne d'autre. Je t'en supplie, oublie ça. Je sais, ça sera dur, mais je te promets ; jamais plus. Tu seras le seul maintenant. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, et pas de ces conneries. Il n'y a que toi. J'oublierai le reste, si tu me promets de ne jamais partir. J'oublierai mon ancien moi, je changerai, si tu me promets de m'aimer. Pour l'idiot que je suis, que je fais tous les jours. Pardonne moi… Allen ».

Le blandinet n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. De un, Kanda venait de faire une vraie déclaration, et de deux… Ils avaient tout les deux autant besoin de l'autre.

Allen sourit et approcha son visage de l'autre.

« Je te pardonne… Si tu me promets toutes ces choses, si tu t'y tiens… Je te pardonne bien volonté. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne supporterai pas encore cela une fois ».

Le noir de cheveux acquiesça ; il ne disait pas des paroles en l'air.

« Reste » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne partirai jamais plus… Sauf si tu me fais partir ».

Kanda approcha petit à petit son visage de l'autre. Allen le regarda faire avec une expression heureuse et inquiète dans le même temps, le plus vieux lui prit les cotés du visage. Il posa son front sur celui de l'autre.

« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant Kanda… » souffla le blandinet, avec des yeux tristes.

« Tu ne mourras pas. Pas tant que tu seras avec moi ».

« Je l'espère… ».

Le noir de cheveux posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre avec douceur, en attendant que l'autre lui réponde, ce qu'il fit. Kanda enchaîna avec un baiser un peu plus passionné, mais se dégagea. Tout deux se regardèrent et lurent la même envie dans les yeux. Leur rage commune.

Non, il ne partirait pas...

Et voilaaa. Hope you enjoy it. Ce chapitre est cours mais maintenant j'en suis déchargé. J'essayerais de faire l'autre le plus rapidement possible mais bon... Je ne promets rien !

Bisous, et bonne fin d'année. Et bons examens, les miens seront très importants, donc je ne serai peut-être pas mettre un autre chapitre avant septembre peut-être...


	6. Folie

**Ma raison de guérir**

**Folie**

« Je suis fatigué ».

« Moi aussi. Et je ne me plains pas ». Il ricana avec gentillesse.

« Mouais. Mais moi c'est normal ».

« C'est ça, homme viril. Moi homme soumis ». Il pouffa.

« C'est ça, moque toi... ».

L'autre secoua une dernière fois sa poêle en main avant de déposer le contenu dans deux assiettes.

« C'quoi ? ».

« Un steak. ».

« Ah. Tout seul ? ».

« Nan. Les femmes patates sont là ».

« Yahou. Fun ».

« Je voulais pas qu'il s'ennuie ».

« J'espère qu'il a pas fait trop de cochonneries. Sinon je mange pas ».

« Pas de risques. Je le surveillais ».

Ils rirent ensemble de leur petite blague. Tandis que Allen allait s'asseoir, Kanda tapa innocemment les fesses de son conjoint ; qui se retourna, un sourire explicite au lèvres, avec : « On mange. Et c'est tout ».

« Je pourrai te manger ».

« Bien sur ».

« Bien sur ».

Et il sauta de sa chaise pour dévorer le cou de son amant de baisers.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Il se baladait dans les rues sans but ; enfin si, il en avait un, mais loin d'être aisé. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas fou. Il rit silencieusement de l'homme qu'il devait faire au fond de lui. Comme cela devait être amusant de le voir !

Son téléphone sonna, il l'entendait. A l'avant dernier coup, il se décida à répondre, sans grande passion néanmoins. Comme si cela avait le moindre intérêt...

Quand il eut fini, il s'assit dans un café, commanda vaguement un verre. En tournant la tête, Lavi vit une lumière déchirer le ciel, suivie par un bruit de fin du monde quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'y intéressa en prenant un gorgée de son breuvage chaud, réchauffant ses mains au passage.

« Il fait vraiment froid non ? ».

Le roux releva subitement la tête ; non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ses doigts se calèrent nerveusement sur sa tasse avant de penser qu'il pourrait lui jeter dessus. Mais pas maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama-t-il, réellement surpris, néanmoins la nervosité transperçait sa voix.

« La même chose que toi, je suppose. Voir les gens passer, espérer y reconnaître quelqu'un, prendre de quoi se réchauffer le cœur. Me suis-je trompé ? » fit Kanda, s'asseyant en face de l'autre.

« Peut-etre... En tout cas, y'a quelqu'un que je connais là. En face de moi ».

« Et que tu verras la dernière fois ».

Lavi releva les yeux sur l'autre ; « Pourquoi ? Non ! ». L'autre le regarda sans émotion, avant de commencer à parler :

« Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi. Que tu disparaisses de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je n'accepterai pas que tu m'éloignes encore d'Allen ; c'est lui seul qui m'importe. Vas-t-en de ma vie, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Disparais ». L'homme aux cheveux de jais prit son téléphone, le montra à son interlocuteur et supprima son numéro devant lui. « Efface toi de mon existence ». Et il se leva, laissant l'autre seul et amer.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça... Je voudrai juste t'aimer ».

« Et moi je ne veux pas. Je ne veux meme plus te connaître, tu comprends ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu pourrisses la vie d'Allen plus que tu as déjà pourrie la mienne. Il ne le mérite vraiment pas... Pas lui. Tu peux me blesser, tu peux te venger. Mais je t'interdis de l'approcher ». Il reprit son souffle. « Je te l'interdis... » en franchissant la porte.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

_This isn't a goodbye_

_If there only one lifetime_

_Now is all I have..._

_Hold tight baby_

_Timeless_

« Je le hais ! Qu'il meure ! ».

L'armoire se renversa et rependit les livres sur le sol. Il se baissa et les jeta sur le mur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi LUI ? ».

Il prit une chaise et la bascula en arrière, jeta un vase sur un autre.

« Et moi bordel... Et moi ? ».

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sans force. Un silence mortuaire remplit la pièce, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses idées.

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire... Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux le voir avec personne d'autre... _

_Il est à moi. Juste à moi. C'est moi qui l'ai sortit de toutes ses embrouilles, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à partir. _

_Quand il était seul, sans quiconque, qu'il faisait presque la rue, qui l'a aidé ? _

_Qui a supporté son caractère ? Qui a franchi les étapes ?_

_C'est moi... Il ne doit appartenir à personne d'autre..._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

_No, you can't let go of me_

_Even thought it's hard_

_Stay longer_

_If I can see you a little bit more_

_I'd would smile for the rest of our love_

_« Comment pourrai-je seulement laisser faire cela... Comment... Je ne le laisserai à personne. Je le récupèrerai. Maintenant. Je me fiche des conséquences... »._

Ses phalanges se blanchissaient sur son volant, rien qu'en entendant un klaxon à sa droite, il crut qu'il allait exploser. Il ne se connaissait pas comme ça, pas dans cet état de fureur-là. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était... Comment expliquer le trou dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans ses pensées ? C'était sa première fois. Était-ce cela être fou d'amour...? Oui ; surement ! Kanda lui manquait à chaque seconde. A chaque minute ou son amant n'était pas à ses cotés le heurtait plus que la dernière. Il n'en pouvait plus ; cela faisait trop mal... Le mal dirigeait tout, ne laissait à Lavi aucun choix. Il ne savait même pas exactement ou il allait, quoiqu'il avait une petite idée néanmoins. Non... Il ne survivrait pas à le voir, lui... Pourtant, c'était là ou il allait, il le savait. Lai n'avait aucune idée de comment tout se déroulerait ; Allait-il le voir ? Allait-il croiser son homme...?

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Allen entendit son portable sonner, et se précipita dessus. Avec un grand sourire, il lut : « Kanda » dessus ; il décrocha.

« Allo ? ». Sa joie débordait.

« Oui, Allen. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer à l'heure habituel, aujourd'hui. On a une grande opération en préparation là... Ça va me prendre encore peut-être deux heures, si pas trois... Je serai surement là vers dix heures » s'excusa le plus vieux.

« Oh... Pas de problème. Je te souhaite que tout aille bien. Tu veux que je te garde un truc...? ».

« Hm, non. J'me ferai un sandwich, ne t'embêtes pas. D'accord ? ».

« D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, Kanda ! » conclut le blandinet, avant de raccrocher. Il soupira de aise.

Cela était donc ainsi de vivre en couple... ? Savoir que quelqu'un revenait à la maison ? Préparer des petits plats ? Aimer quelqu'un, l'aider et lui pardonner ?

_If it's one life_

_It's now_

En fait, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'être en vie...

Soudainement, il entendit une clé tourner dans la porte.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, tout lui faisait mal. Pris d'un léger vertige, il se soutint la tête, puis sortit de sa voiture. Il avait raison, il était bien arrivé là ou il pensait. Chez Yuu... Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il remarqua quelque fleurs en plus dans son parterre, un store changé, une marche repeinte... et un nouveau nom sur la boite aux lettres.

« Allen Walker ».

C'était donc son nom... Mais qu'importe. Après tout, il s'en fichait. Comme si cela allait changé quoique ce soit que ce connard s'appele Walker ou même Merde. Enculé. Qu'importe.

Il se souvint que parfois il retrouvait des clés sous une certaine fleur... Il la retrouva du regard, fouilla quelques secondes puis sourit victorieusement ; le passe était là. Parfait. Il remonta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un peu de bruit, mais qui s'en importunait.

Peut-être le principal concerné.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer, un grand roux. Allen ne sut le reconnaître.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes...? » questionna-t-il doucement.

Et pourquoi venait-il d'entrer...?

« Ah ça... C'est une surprise... Mais je sais que vous, non, je vais te tutoyer, tu es Allen Walker » murmura l'autre.

Le blandinet hocha la tête Néanmoins il commençait vraiment à ne plus aimer la situation , il s'empara de son téléphone. L'autre s'avança subitement, et le lui reprit.

« Allais-tu l'appeler...? ».

« Qui ? ».

« Lui... Yuu ».

« C'est fort possible oui. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes » répondit le plus jeune.

« Je suis Lavi... L'homme que Kanda a brisé, souvenez-vous de moi... ».

Allen réfléchit. Oui ! L'homme avec qui Kanda avait couché, son ex...

« Ah oui. Je vois. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que vous venez faire ici ».

« Ce que je viens faire... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être voir ce que tu as fait à mon amour... ».

Jamais Lavi n'avait eu l'air aussi lugubre. Allen, dans un soupçon de pensée, se dit qu'il était grand temps de déguerpir. Le roux le fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose avidement.

Ni d'une ni deux, le plus jeune commença à courir vers le premier étage. Lavi, qui avait anticipé, le suivit de près, mais le fit jouer. A la dernière marche, il l'attrapa par le bras et le coinça contre le mur.

« Tu crois t'en sortir ? Tu crois que je te laisserais seulement partir sans rien te dire...? ». Lavi le replaqua au mur, plus durement, l'autre se fit mal mais ne dit rien. « Qui es-tu pour me l'avoir pris comme ça... Il était à moi... A MOI ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, une merde. C'est tout ce que tu es. Tu ne mérites même pas de respirer le même air que moi... Comment peux-tu toujours vivre...? C'est incroyable. Tu fais ton sage, avec ton air innocent et tes cheveux d'ange, mais tu es pire que tout... Avant on lapidait les gens comme toi... ».

Le plus jeune sentit le sang battre nerveusement dans ses veines ; quelque chose finirait mal. Il le savait...

« Je te hais toi, Allen Walker. Mais j'aime Yuu... Alors je vais l'aider... ».

« Moi aussi je l'aime ! Vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est l'amour... Vous vous croyez fort mais vous êtes fou ! C'est tout ! » hurla Allen, en essayant de se dégager.

« Fou ? » répéta furieusement l'autre. « FOU ? Mais regarde toi, pauvre misérable ! Regarde toi... ». N'en pouvant plus, le roux lui mit un gauche, avant de le relever. « Regarde moi... Moi je suis tout... Ce que tu as, je vais le prendre... ».

Allen ne comprit pas.

« Je vais te voler ta vie... ».

Allen se sentit basculer en arrière. Ses bras battirent l'air vainement, il ouvrit les yeux grands. Il sentit son crane tomber en avant, s'écraser sur les marches, rebondir. Ses jambes disparaître, son sang couler. Sa vue diminuée.

Et tout devint noir.

_Hold my hand_

_Don't ever leave..._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Et voilà ! C'est donc... l'avant dernier chapitre. OMG ! Déjà :O ? C'est passé vite enfait... le prochain chapitre, vous saurez donc le fond de l'affaire.. .(et je vous promets des rebondissements :p). voilà. Je vous souhaite bons examens à tous, et bonnes vacances !

Merci ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review, même d'une ligne, suffit !

Ps : les paroles viennent de « Timeless » de Zhang Yi Lin.


	7. Conséquence

_Ps : Je vous recommande d'écouter ceci avec de la musique. Ça prends tout son effet._

**Ma raison de guérir**

Allen ne bougeait plus ; que se passait-il ?

« Qu'est ce que...? ». Ils 'approcha du corps. « Réveilles-toi ! » hurla t-il plusieurs fois. Il finit par lui mettre une claque.

Mais le plus jeune fermait toujours les yeux.

Le roux recula , cherchant une solution.

_Non..._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Allo ? Non, désolée. Je ne serai pas disponible. C'est notre anniversaire de rencontre, Allen et moi. J'aimerai pouvoir passer le week-end avec lui. Cela ne dérange pas ? Merci ». Kanda raccrocha.

Ce week-end, cela ferait un an qu'il s'était rencontré ; pas extrêmement beaucoup, mais une très bonne année pour l'homme. Un an... C'était 365 jours de cohabitation, c'était 8760 heures d'amour, 525600 minutes de bonheur. Et bien plus de secondes ou ils pensèrent l'un à l'autre.

En y réfléchissant, Kanda aimerait bien voyager avec aussi. Lui faire découvrir d'autres choses avant l'heure...fatidique. Faire l'Oxford Street, manger des nouilles à Pekin, des sushis (ou des sobas) à Tokyo, visiter la tour Eiffel et le Louvre à Paris, voir les buildings de New York, de Miami ou même jouer à Las Vegas, aller se balader à la cote belge, faire un safari (voir la Coupe du Monde) en Afrique du Sud, entres autres... Il y avait tant de choses à faire, et tant de pays.

Il aimerait écouter de la musique triste aussi ; lui tenir le parapluie ; lui faire l'amour et ne pas quitter le lit de la journée ; sentir son corps nu contre le sien ; le regarder dans les yeux et ricaner quand il rougirait et abandonnerait ; le porter et le jeter dans le lit ; partir en ballade sur un coup de tête.

Mais même en restant dans leur maison, il l'aimerait tout autant.

_Je revois nos nuits et nos joies_

_Je revois notre vie et notre toit_

_Je fais des rêves comme si j'avais 1000 ans_

Il arriva à la maison. Et remarqua la porte ouverte. Tout alla très vite dans sa tête ; il se précipita hors de sa voiture et se jeta à l'intérieur.

Devant lui reposait Allen.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, tomba à genoux devant lui.

« Allen... Allen...? Réveilles-toi... Je t'en supplie... ». Il l'embrassa, sentit son pouls toujours là mais faible. « Non... ». Il le soutint et vit ses mains se recouvrir de rouge. « Non, Allen...! ».

Il releva la tête et aperçu Lavi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé...? » questionna t-il, sa voix virant dans les aigus.

Il ne répondit pas ; l'homme aux cheveux de jais se leva et se jeta dessus : « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais, LAVI ? Réponds moi ! Réponds ! ».

« Je ne sais pas... » murmura-t-il, ne réagissant pas.

« comment ça ? Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? Il va mourir et tu es là ! Quel hasard quand même ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon on ne saura pas le soigner... C'est tout ce que je veux Lavi, le sauver... ».

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le roux vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu en Kanda, à part à la mort de ses parents : de la tristesse. Il semblait prêt à pleurer... Pourquoi pour Allen...? Qu'est ce que Allen avait donc de plus que lui ?

« Il... Il est tombé dans les escaliers... ».

« D'accord... Appelle une ambulance...De ma part... Maintenant, Lavi ! » murmura t-il, se penchant sur le plus jeune.

Kanda entendit Lavi parler, la voix striée par l'angoisse. Il aurait voulu lui dire de se calmer. Mais comment pourrait-il seulement lui dire si il ne l'était pas ?

_S'il te plait_

_Ne pars pas maintenant_

Il l'aida du mieux qu'il ne put, même si son cœur lui criait que c'était trop tard. Il se battait contre un combat perdu d'avance.

«** REVEILLE-TOI ! MERDE** ! » hurla t-il de toutes ses forces. Sa gorge le brulait, mais il répéta son cri. « Non... Ne me laisse pas ».

« Kanda, je suis... Désolé. Pardon » s'excusa Lavi.

Ils entendirent l'ambulance arriver, puis s'arrêter. D'un geste incontrôlé, l'homme au cheveux de jais se jeta sur le roux avec un hurlement de rage retentissant.

« Je l'aimais ! Je l'aimais ! ». Il frappa furieusement au visage l'autre, qui ne se défendait pas.

Les ambulanciers ouvrirent la porte et se ruèrent avec un brancard dans un fracas de fin du monde.

Kanda re-frappa plusieurs fois son ancien amant, mais les hommes blancs le saisirent par les bras et lui intimèrent de se stopper.

« Tu devrais crever comme lui ! **S'il meurt, je te tuerai** ». Après cette parole prononcée, il se calma instantanément et réussit à se faire accepter dans l'ambulance. Après tout, il pourrait peut-être aider.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit ; mais ca ne l'était pas du tout. C'était affreusement lent. Attendre pour partir, hurler pour se faire entendre, hurler pour rester, partir avec son aimé, le voir perdre le moindre souffle de vie au fur et à mesure. Les questions des ambulanciers. Et l'hôpital qui est toujours loin. Trop. Ne pas le voir ouvrir les yeux, ne pas sentir sa chaleur. Se dire qu'on ne veut plus rester seul, mais que la vie nous l'impose. Assister aux mains qui tremblent sur le corps. Vouloir appeler quelqu'un.

Mais Kanda n'avait personne.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Il était médecin. Mais impuissant.

Savoir que quelqu'un était médecin rassurait souvent ; mais cela n'était que mensonge. On ne demandait pas au médecin qui voyait son proche mourir pour de l'aide ; on lui demandait les choses habituelles. On pouvait autant voir vivre que mourir dans les mains des autres ; on pouvait même s'en vouloir en se disant : « Si ca avait été moi... ». Mais non. Mais les hommes aimaient se torturer. S'il mourait aujourd'hui, c'est que c'était écrit.

Les bancs n'étaient pas confortables. Ils sentaient mauvais ; ainsi que les infirmiers, médecins, l'air, que tout. Le blanc des murs semblait s'obscurcir au fur et à mesure du temps. Il se tenait la tête dans ses mains. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il ne devait pas. C'était un homme. Mais ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit, ni le moment. Que penserait-il d'un médecin recroquevillé ? Il n'en penserait rien...

Une larme coula, mais cachée.

Personne ne venait, personne ne l'avertissait. Mais Allen... Allen... Pourquoi ne lui disait-on rien...? Ah oui. Pour ne pas inquiéter. Chaque fois, avant, qu'il passait dans les couloirs d'intervention, il riait intérieurement de ces faibles. Faibles qui pleuraient pour une seule personne. **Et lui, que faisait-il ? **

Il se demanda si ce n'était pas une manière pour lui faire payer ses torts. Cela lui sembla trop cruel ; on pouvait le tuer lui, Kanda. Mais pas Allen. Lui n'avait rien demandé, il était même resté comme un rempart contre le monde. Lui était quelqu'un de bien, on ne devait pas le prendre, on ne devait pas le blesser.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, un homme vint.

« Alors...? » questionna-t-il, d'une voix faible.

« Il est sauvé.. ».

Kanda releva la tête, n'y croyant pas.

« Vraiment ? ».

« Oui. Mais nous avons remarqué un problème au niveau des jambes et du cerveau ».

« Comment cela ? ».

« Vous devez vous attendre à tout ».

« Non... Non ! Dites moi ! » fit confusément Kanda.

L'homme était déjà parti.

Il s'écroula sur le siège ; ca devait être une plaisanterie... Mais il avait chuté dans l'escalier, c'était logique qu'il y ait encore quelques problèmes...

Qu'est ce que Allen risquait ?

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Allo... ».

_« Allo, c'est moi. David, ton collègue ! »._

« Je sais oui... Que veux-tu ? » soupira l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

_« Hm. Le patron se demande quand tu reviendras »._

« Je ne sais pas ».

_« Ça peut durer des mois, Kanda... »._

« Je sais ça... Prie pour moi alors... Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il a... Tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas ».

_« Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es à son chevet... Et toujours rien » murmura l'autre._

« Et non. Bon... Dis au patron de me laisser encore... 15 jours de congé. S'il veut, qu'il ne me paye même pas ce mois-ci, je m'en fiche... ».

_« D'accord...Allez, je dois y aller. Tiens bon, d'accord ? »._

« Je vais essayer ».

_« Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler. J'espère que tout ira mieux »_. Il raccrocha.

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Vendredi matin, il allait bien. Vendredi après-midi, il tombait. Et le lundi soir, en huit, toujours rien... Toujours pas de signes de vie.

Il voulait juste qu'il se réveille...

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Trois mois étaient passés. Les médecins l'avaient avertis que l'état du jeune homme était préoccupant, et instable vu son problème au cœur. Deux trois fois même, il eut des attaques. Il n'avait pas la trentaine... Kanda avait recommencé à travailler, continuait à payer une somme monstre pour un corps dans un lit et passait tout le reste de son temps en face de son patient aimé, favori. Il était devenu absent, même plus antipathique. Juste une ombre.

Et puis un jour, le miracle se produit.

Il était au travail, en train d'examiner vaguement quelqu'un. Le téléphone sonna, il répondit.

_« Bonjour. Kanda Yuu ? » questionna la voix féminine._

« Oui. C'est moi ».

_« C'est l'hôpital l'Espérance, ou vous avez pris la charge de... Allen Walker »._

« En effet ». Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

_« Nous avons une bonne nouvelle ; il s'est réveillé » annonça-t-elle._

Et il raccrocha. D'un coup. Kanda hurla à son collègue de finir le travail, enfila son manteau et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet parut long. Finalement, il se retrouva devant la chambre de son amant.

« Vous avez fait vite. Il est donc réveillé... ». Kanda l'interrompit.

« Laissez moi le voir. Maintenant ».

« Attendez, peut-être... » fit l'autre.

« Non. C'est maintenant ».

Et il rentra dans la chambre, sans laisser le temps à l'homme de donner plus d'explications.

Allen était assis sur son lit, les mains croisées, le regard vague vers la fenêtre. Il vit Kanda rentrer.

« Allen... Tu es là... Vivant ». Kanda s'accroupit devant son lit, lui prit la main.

« Bonjour. Hm... ».

« Hm ? » releva Kanda, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« … Qui êtes vous ? ».

Il se figea, même si sa bouche s'ouvrit. Le médecin rentra dans la pièce.

« C'est ce que je voulais vous dire. Il est amnésique ».

L'autre ne répondit pas, fixant le plus jeune. Ce dernier le fixait avec des yeux curieux et une pointe d'excuse. Comme l'enfant qu'il était.

« Il a tout oublié. Toute l'année exacte avant son accident ».

Xx O xx O xx O xX

_« Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi ? »._

_« Tiens, regarde ce que je t'ai prit ! C'est beau non ? J'aurai voulu m'acheter me l'acheter, mais j'avais peur qu'on fasse bête tout les deux avec le même t-shirt »._

_« Je t'aime. Kanda. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Jamais »._

_**« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Pas tant que je ne serai pas resté des années avec toi, Kanda. C'est toi ma raison de vivre... Je ne veux pas partir maintenant. ».**_

_**-END-**_

_Xx O xx O xx O xX_

C'est fini. Ma raison de guérir s'arrête ici, sur ce dernier chapitre, sur l'amnésie du patient.

A la base, je voulais faire une deathfic, mais non pour finir. Parce que de 1, beaucoup n'aiment pas, de 2, beaucoup de deathfic sont parfois un peu tirées sur les cheveux (du temps ou j'en lisais, cad … 1 an lol ?), et je ne voulais pas ajouter ma fic à la pile.

Enfin, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Cette fic (l'auteur ? : D). Sachez qu'une petite review (meme 2 lignes) est bien. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de forces pour l'écrire, pour la finir. Je ne sais pas si j'en referais. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre soutien ! Merci.

D'ailleurs, les paroles avec les 1000 ans, c'est une chanson nommé « un ange à ma table » de Indochine. Et je tiens à dire que l'Espérance existe vraiment, c'est un hôpital de ma ville. Je trouvais le nom...joli. lol

D'ailleurs ! La suite de Hopeless Love (un Poker Pair) est sorti. Je crois que beaucoup l'avaient apprécié. Donc voilà !

Merci à tous, bonnes vacances !


	8. End

**Ma raison de guérir**

Je l'aurai tué. De mes propres mains, même. Je me fichait totalement des conséquences que sa mort aurait pu provoquer. Je m'en foutais. La seule chose qui me liait à la vie m'avait...oublié. C'était bête à dire, ca semblait stupide. C'était stupide. Et tout ça, par sa faute. A cause de sa foutue existence et de sa foutue jalousie.

J'étais en face de lui ; une vitre nous séparait (je ne sais pas qui cela arrangeait le mieux). Lui en orange et moi en costume. J'aurai brisé la glace. Si j'aurai pu, je me serai jeté sur lui. J'aurai fermé mes doigts sur son cou, j'aurai serré pour que jamais, jamais plus, il ne respire. J'aurai vu la mort dans ses yeux, s'installer peu à peu.

C'est ce que j'aurai voulu faire.

Mais je n'aurai pas su. Mes mains tremblantes tenaient ma tête baissée. Je n'avais plus la force de regarder les autres en face.

«Hmm... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire» commença-t-il. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier la façon dont il s'exprimait.

«Alors tais-toi. Ferme là...». Ma tête me re-lança affreusement fort ; mes mains se resserrèrent sur elle.

«Il faut qu'on parle, Yuu...».

«Ne m'appele pas Yuu ! Je te l'interdis». Je l'interrompis en hurlant. Je sentis des regards se darder sur moi. Et Lavi déglutir difficilement.

«Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?» releva-t-il, avec une pointe d'énervement et de...tristesse.

«Je... je ne sais pas. Mon avocat. Il m'a dit de venir te voir, pour 'pardonner' ». Je riais jaune. «Comme si j'allai un jour te pardonner, Lavi ». Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il trembla en voyant l'intensité destructrice de mes yeux. Je baissai la voix. «Jamais. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. A cause de toi, je dois tout recommencer. Ou tout abandonner. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait». Il frémit une fois de plus. Je chuchotai, histoire qu'il n'y ai que lui qui m'entendes. «Quand je pourrai. Quand tu seras sorti. Si jamais je n'ai pas trouvé une... solution ; je te tuerai ».

«Tu n'es pas sérieux...! » murmura-t-il. Pourtant la peur dans ses yeux le trahissait.

« Oh que si. Tu vas payer. Et moi, le prix que je payerais, tu vas te dire ? Je m'en fiche. Si même je dois passer dix années en prison après, je m'en fiche. Ça s'appelle la rage » continuai-je, mettant mon poing sur la vitre.

«Alors tu l'aimais vraiment » conclut-il. Il recula sur sa chaise, semblant observer le passé, ses actes.

«... Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas dire ce genre de chose. Mais oui. Allen...». Ma voix se coupa, en sentant la douleur dans le trou de ma poitrine. «Allen était quelqu'un de bien. Il m'aimait tellement, m'a toujours souri. Moi, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. J'ai pas toujours été parfait, mais... Il m'avait changé, Lavi» fis-je, la tête tournée vers autre chose que son visage.

«Si tu m'avais toujours aimé, si tu étais resté auprès de moi, si tu ne l'avais pas aimé, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Jamais » fit-il, ne semblant pas y croire lui-même.

«T'as raison, remets la faute sur moi. C'est toi qui l'a poussé dans l'escalier. C'est à cause de toi s'il m'a oublié ; si l'espoir de pouvoir recommencer est faible. Je me demande vraiment qu'est ce qui est passé dans ta tête ce jour là. Je me demande vraiment... ».

Je me levai sans d'autre au revoir. J'entendis quelques mots que Lavi me lançait ; mais je ne voulais même pas l'entendre. Plus je marchai, plus je sentais que mon cœur se retournais en pensant au fait que je devais me rendre à l'hôpital. Qu'allais-je lui dire cette fois ? Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de moi, de nous, pour le moment ; malgré ces questions incessantes. De plus, il me faisait toujours penser à avant, avec sa mine contrite. Il était magnifique.

Je me rendis jusqu'à ma voiture. Pendant le voyage vers la destination, mon portable sonna. Je décrochai sans grand enthousiasme.

« Allo ? » fis-je, sans réelle curiosité dans la voix.

_« Oui, Kanda Yuu ? Oui, c'est bien vous. C'est Roxas. Votre avocat. Je me demandais si vous aviez été voir Monsieur Lavi...? »._

« Ah. Oui. Merci maitre, je vous remercie de m'avoir prit comme client ».

_« Ce n'est rien. Je connaissais Allen avant. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider dans ces conditions ci. Enfin... Vous me comprenez. De pouvoir punir celui qui a rendu Allen amnésique » se corrigea-t-il. _Kanda n'y fit pas attention. Roxas était quelqu'un avec un bon temporairement, mais qui parlait parfois un peu trop vite avant d'agir.

« Oui. Je vous dis au revoir, je vais justement aller le voir. A bientôt maitre ».

_« D'accord, j'espère que tout ira bien »_. Et il raccrocha. Je rejetai le téléphone sur le siège passager.

Comment-cela pourrait-il aller bien ?

Xx O xx O xx O xX (changement de POV)

« Bonjour Allen » fit Kanda, en fermant la porte.

Le dit-Allen était toujours heureux de voir l'homme venir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il savait juste que ce visage de jais lui voulait du bien. De plus, avec les autres, il semblait froid. Mais pas avec lui. Le blandinet pouvait même voir une sorte de flamme dans ses yeux, une douceur parfois.

« Bonjour ! ».

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me sembles bien content » remarqua le plus âgé, s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté du lit. Il observa une fois de plus son ancien amant. Il était resplendissant aujourd'hui. Ses yeux se couvrirent de nostalgie.

« Vi. Le médecin a bien voulu que j'aille voir les jeunes malades, tu sais. Ils sont si tristes. Mon ami, de la chambre d'à coté, est venu avec moi. Si tu les avait vu ! On a fait les idiots, mais on a beaucoup ri. Eux aussi » expliqua-t-il, se calant convenablement sur son lit. Il aimait toujours écouter les histoire de Yuu. Son passé pendant une année. Mais étrangement, il ne lui parlait pas de lui.

Kanda esquissa un sourire au vu d'Allen. Il n'avait pas changé ; était-ce normal ? A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Il était juste presque comme avant, c'était suffisant.

« De quoi tu me parleras aujourd'hui ? » questionna le plus jeune.

Kanda voulut commencer sa phrase, mais elle resta dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit juste bêtement la bouche. Ce qui fit rire le blandinet.

Le cœur du noir de jais sombra. Allen était si naturel ; c'était douloureux. Jamais il ne l'aurai avoué lui même, mais ca lui faisait un mal de chien : devoir parler comme si rien n'avait jamais existé à la personne qu'il aimait. Il baissa la tête, perdu.

« Ces temps-ci, tu viens moins » dit lentement Allen. « Pourquoi ? ».

Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Que le voir était comme resserrer des barbelés sur son corps ? Qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il le voyait ? Ce n'était pas la réponse que l'autre voulait. Il devait en trouver une, vite. Mais rien ne venait.

« Si tu ne veux plus me voir, dis le moi, Kanda. Tu peux, tu sais ».

« Non, ce n'est pas ca ... ».

Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard. Kanda se leva et partit brusquement.

« Hey ! » cria le plus jeune. Il voulut se lever, mais il avait encore quelque douleurs dans la jambe ; il n'irait pas bien loin sans aide. Se pourrait-il que l'autre le fuyait ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait...?

Pendant cinq minutes, il réfléchit à s'en faire mal à la tête. Puis l'infirmière entra dans sa chambre. Avec ses béquilles.

« Tenez ! Venez avec moi, on sort un peu » déclara t-elle, enjouée comme toujours.

« Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de promenade... » protesta le blandinet, se levant difficilement et commençant à marcher avec ses béquilles malgré tout.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, traversèrent le hall d'entrée et sortirent sur le parking. Une voiture était garée tout devant.

« Marchez jusque là, quelqu'un a demandé pour vous garder jusque ce soir ». Et sans dire plus d'informations, elle repartit de son coté. Étonné, Allen marcha du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à la dite voiture. Un homme en sortit.

« Donne. Je prends les béquilles ». Il lui ouvrit la porte, mit ces dernières dans le coffre, le ferma. Quand il revint, le blandinet était déjà assis dans la voiture.

« Tu ferais confiance à n'importe qui, toi » ricana l'homme. Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui.

« Kanda ! » souffla t-il, la bouche grande ouverte.

« En personne ». Une sorte de sourire se mit sur ses lèvres. Allen lui retourna son plus grand sourire.

« Ou allons-nous ? » questionna-t-il, regardant le paysage, curieux.

« Chez moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Te raconter » expliqua doucement le plus grand.

Allen acquiesça silencieusement. Depuis son admission à l'hôpital, il n'était pas sortit de l'enceinte. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir la ville, en explosion, la campagne, les petites villes. Ils arrivèrent après une demie heure de trajet. Kanda lui sortit ses béquilles et lui donna. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, en attendant Allen. Quand ils furent tout les deux rentrés, il ferma.

« Tu vois, l'escalier ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui bien sur ! Il est juste devant ».

« Certes. C'est là que tu es tombé » expliqua Yuu, l'invitant à le suivre.

« Pourquoi ? Tout seul ? ». On ne lui avait pas encore parlé des raisons qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital. Ça appâtait sa curiosité. L'autre respira profondément.

« Tu es tombé parce qu'on t'a poussé. Pas moi, rassure toi. Un... Un ami à moi ». Kanda semblait avoir difficile à parler. Allen continua vers le salon. Il entendit les protestions vives de Yuu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il se stoppa au milieu.

« Allen ! » rugit le plus âgé, se ruant vers le blandinet. « Reviens ici ! ».

_Trop tard._

Allen se figea sur place. Il s'approcha d'un meuble et sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux. Il entendit les pas de son ami se rapprocher.

« Est-ce que...? ». Il désigna une photo sur le buffet. « C'est moi ? Et toi ? ».

Kanda se dirigea vers l'objet, le prit en main et le fixa longuement. Un silence s'installa, inconfortable.

« Réponds ! » protesta le plus jeune, dans un murmure

« Oui. C'est toi, et moi. C'est nous. Elle a été faite quatre mois avant ton accident ». La voix blanche de Kanda ne donna aucune indications de sentiments à l'autre.

« Nous étions...? ».

« Ensemble ? Oui. J'étais médecin. Tu es arrivé un jour dans mon cabinet. Je me souviens. Tu es devenu mon patient. Mais tu avais un problème au cœur. Alors je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi. Tu as accepté. Au début c'était juste une colocation. Et puis... On s'aimait ».

Allen sentait comme une pointe percer sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ? » murmura le plus jeune, s'accrochant la table pour pouvoir se maintenir debout.

Kanda se retourna, et le fixa.

Une larme coula de l'oeil gauche de Kanda. Jamais Allen n'aurait cru voir ca.

L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était dévasté. Détruit. Et il n'avait rien vu, tout le temps qu'il était venu à son lit. Jamais il n'avait relié le fait qu'il le regardait tendrement et qu'il était celui qui venait le voir le plus souvent. Jamais Kanda n'avait montré sa peine.

« Pourquoi, hein ? Parce qu'il valait mieux. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je te forces la main. Je te fais juste part de ton passé, maintenant, c'est toi qui décide. Toute l'année que tu as oublié, tu étais avec moi. Ton problème au cœur ne se manifestait pas trop. Tout allait bien. Mais je me suis trompé. Mon ex a déboulé chez nous, tu étais seul. Il avait déjà foutu la merde une fois dans notre...couple, mais je croyais qu'il avait baissé les bras. Mais non. C'est lui qui t'as poussé dans les escaliers ». Kanda reprit son souffle, fixant intensément l'autre. « Je suis arrivé. Tu étais part terre. Tu saignais énormément, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir. Je me suis jeté sur lui, mais les secours sont arrivés, et m'ont arrêté. Puis je suis parti à l'hôpital avec toi, et l'autre en prison. Le procès aura bientôt lieu. Voilà. Tu sais tout de ton accident. Qu'est ce que ca te fait ? Est-ce que tu sens soulagé ? Tu m'as souvent posé tellement de questions... Je me suis forcé à ne pas te répondre ».

Allen ne répondit pas. C'était trop de choses à avaler en une seule fois.

« Je ne comprends pas... » fit-il. En fait, si, il comprenait. Tout se reliait dans son esprit, lui apparaissant clair. C'était logique.

Kanda s'assit sur son divan, levant mollement la tête vers la fenêtre.

« J'ai souhaité cet instant. Mais redouté aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ca se passe comme ça. Je croyais que je pourrais t'abandonner ; mais je n'ai pas su. Je t'ai vu sur ce lit d'hôpital, et j'ai comprit. Jamais. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je venais moins ; c'est moi qui paye principalement la facture de l'hôpital. Et vu que ta guérison dure plus que je ne l'avais prévu, il faut que je comble ; en travaillant. C'est pour ça. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Ni de se voir encore. Je voulais juste te le dire ; être honnête. Parce que tu es le seul avec qui je le suis ».

Allen se laissa tomber par terre ; comment Kanda pouvait-il l'aimer autant ? Et n'avoir rien vu ? Les larmes se formèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait tellement. Yuu devait avoir compris car il ne lui lança pas une remarque. Ils restèrent chacun de leur coté. Pensif. Nostalgique.

Soudainement, le plus jeune se leva et s'assit au coté de son ainé. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Pardon » répétait-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Yuu mit son bras autour de ses épaules. L'autre ne réagit pas.

« Comment j'ai pu faire... Comment j'ai pu ne pas te voir, Kanda... Pardonne-moi » murmura Allen. Il se resserra plus près de l'homme. Ce dernier prit sur lui. Il avait envie d'hurler. Il voulait savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. « Raconte moi une histoire... La notre ».

Kanda baissa la tête sur lui, les sourcils relevés. Puis un rictus se forma sur son visage. Allen le questionna du regard. « Je crois que j'ai jamais vu une relation aussi... bordélique » ricana t-il. « Je me souviens, une fois, tu avais dévalé les dernières marches de l'escalier aussi. Mais tu n'avais pas eu de problème, c'était juste une chute de tout les jours. Tu avais fait des sortes de... tournés boulés, avec un grand sourire. T'avais vraiment l'air idiot. Je t'avais ensuite emmené à l'hôpital, de peur que tu ne te sois cassé quelque chose. Mais t'étais résistant ».

Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire, le mot 'encore' dans les yeux.

« Et puis, une fois, on était à vélo. Un de tes amis nous avait trainé dans une randonné à cinq. A un moment, tu t'es retourné sur moi. Et t'as pas vu le banc. T'as fait un de ces vols planés... ». Kanda s'autorisa un sourire. Après tout, l'autre lui souriait aussi.

« J'étais si maladroit que ça …? » questionna le plus jeune.

« Plus que ça. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un comme toi » ricana l'autre.

« Et... Est-ce qu'on s'était déjà disputés ? » continua le blandinet. Les traits de son ainé se renfrognèrent en un seul instant.

Allen était comme passionné. Il découvrait une personne, non, un couple en si peu de temps. Il écoutait son histoire, en la croyant. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre. Mais c'était tellement...flou. Il était vrai qu'il voyait dans ses souvenirs un visage encadré de noir, mais rien de plus précis. Était-ce lui ?

« N'en parlons pas maintenant. C'est du passé. Que tu as oublié, de plus » riposta l'autre.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Kanda affichait un visage triste mais fermé ; il tentait de faire le fier malgré sa douleur. Allen avait sa tête penché, une moue occupée. Quelque chose vint alors se placer en premier lieu dans son esprit, le faisant tressaillir.

_Un homme, flou, noir de cheveux acquiesça._

_« Reste » demanda-t-il._

_« Je ne partirai jamais plus… Sauf si tu me fais partir » s'entendit répondre Allen._

_L'homme approcha petit à petit son visage de l'autre. Le plus vieux lui prit les cotés du visage. Il posa son front sur celui de l'autre._

_« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant Kanda… » souffla le blandinet, avec des yeux tristes._

_« Tu ne mourras pas. Pas tant que tu seras avec moi »._

_« Je l'espère… »._

Allen respira un grand coup, s'accrochant au coussin. Kanda jeta un regard sur lui.

« Je... Je me souviens de quelque chose » murmura le blandinet, dans un souffle.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux subitement. « Comment ça ? ».

« Enfin, ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est... Tu me demande de rester. Moi je te dis que je ne partirai pas et que je ne veux pas mourir » raconta le plus jeune. L'autre se prit le menton dans sa main, étonné.

« C'est étrange. C'est justement ce qu'il s'est passé après la dispute » conclut-il. « Tu commences à faire des sortes de... lien. Pas très fort, mais un peu. Est-ce que tu me vois ? ».

« Non, pas vraiment. Je vois en flou. Un visage entouré de noir, c'est tout ».

« Hm ». Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en conclure. Serait-ce une amnésie partielle ? Non, sinon le docteur l'aurait précisé... _Hm. Allen se souviendra surement de quelques scènes, c'est tout_ pensa t-il. _Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien._

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, Kanda ? » questionna timidement le plus jeune.

« Réfléchis. Toi. Avec ton cœur, ce qu'il te dit. Je ne dois pas influencer ta décision ».

Allen réfléchit et lança après quelques minutes : « Ramène moi à l'hôpital. S'il te plait ».

Il crut voir les épaules du plus âgé s'abaisser.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

_Une semaine après :_

Allen savait que Kanda allait venir aujourd'hui ; il le sentait. Et puis, il venait toujours le vendredi. Ça n'avait donc rien de scientifique. Et il avait raison. Il avait tout organisé. L'homme au cheveux de jais passa la porte de sa chambre dans un silence religieux.

« Bonjour » lança-t-il sans grande conviction.

Allen se leva, enlevant la couverture qui le recouvrait.

« Mais pourquoi t'es habillé...? » questionna, un sourcil haussé, le plus grand.

« J'ai réfléchit. Beaucoup. J'ai tout oublié de nous, de l'année que j'ai passé avant, non ? ». Kanda, à sa surprise, ne fit pas oui de la tête. Il lui jeta juste un regard _continue_. « Donc, j'ai oublié. Alors on va faire comme ça ».

« Faire comme quoi ? ».

« Comme si rien n'avait existé, tiens ! » s'agaça le plus jeune.

« C'est déjà ce qu'on fait » remarqua avec mauvaise humeur l'autre.

« Mais non, tu ne me comprends pas. On va tout recommencer. Au début. Toi, médecin. Moi patient. Moi malade. Alors moi aller chez toi » expliqua-t-il.

La mâchoire de Kanda se décrocha, ses sourcils se levèrent.

« Ne prends pas cet air là ».

« Attends... on va tout recommencer ? Je te comprends pas là ».

« Mais c'est français pourtant, Kanda ! On fait comme on a commencé au début. Comme ça, tout se remettra en place. Dans ma tête et entre nous. Ah et justement, mon sac est sur la chaise. Près de la fenêtre ».

L'autre le regardait toujours, le considérant comme un fou. En fait il avait très bien compris. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou pas. Il décida de laisser voir ce qui arriverait. Il alla chercher le sac du plus jeune et sortit. Allen dans son sillage. Ils descendirent, réglèrent les derniers papiers puis embarquèrent dans la voiture du plus âgé. Il se passa de longues minutes en silence, presque tendu. Puis quelqu'un brisa le silence.

« Dis. Tu sais cuisiner ? Des sobas ? ».

**END**

Voilaaa ! J'ai enfin fini cette fic :D. Enfin, ce n'était pas un poids, c'était même très sympathique. Avez Roxas, il y a une petie référence à une de mes fics ( Life or Die), donc si vus ne comprenez pas vraiment, normal :D.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que la façon dont Allen est amnésique n'est peut-être pas très logique, ni peut-être très juste, mais j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste (ca me rappelle les phrases des justiciers lol).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée :). A bientot !

Ps : Reviews ? ;D


End file.
